The one at least i think so
by Omgyoursougly145
Summary: Well this is my second fanfic b the way, Rocky starts liking Cece's soon to stepbrother in he starts to like her too but what happens when someone finds out in they have to keep it from Cece in there's also going to be Gece in Rogan, and rated t. AND I WILL POST STORIES EVRYDAY OR EVERY TWO DAYS SO ENJOY
1. Chapter 1

ROCKY'S POV

The dinner was so akward all we did was stare at each other in of course we didn't eat the food cause we all know cece's mom does not no how to cook so finally someone wanted to break the slience...

''Soo mom did you cook this?'' Flynn said

''Yes I did flynie''

''Explains a lot, can I be excused''

''Sure''

As Flynn got up to go I wanted to start something so things wouldn't get weird again

''So logans dad are we going to meet more people that's in the wedding this week''

''Umm yes its just my mom in my brothers in his kids''

''O great''

Cece was doing pretty good not starting anything with logan but I had a feeling this night was going to be really bad but I felt a sudden touch on my leg that was just felt weird, so I pretended to drop my spoon in it was a leg rubbing my leg in it was logan sence we were sitting right across from each other so I came back up in all I could see his little grin on his face this was going to be a long night...

LOGAN'S POV

I don't know what came over me but I just love messing with rocky she's just so pretty in... wait how could I be feeling this she's cece's best friend I cant be falling for her, but other then that im sitting here playing footsie with her under the table which felt really good. As I played with rocky all she did was stare at me knowing her I thought she would stop me but she didn't,so I just smiled at her to seem like it was a game but it wasn't I was falling fore Rocky Blue.

ROCKY POV

I could do was sit here in take it well I kinda liked it in his grin is just so...

I didn't even notice anyone talking intill cece started screaming at something her mom just said,we pulled apart like nothing happed

''No I cant no mom please don't leave me here why cant you take him with you?''

''Cece its only going to be for 2 weeks in its our honeymoon for just the 2 of us'' Cece's mom said

''Mom Flynn is going to take advantage of me while im here alone with him remember what happened last time''

''Don't worry I trust you Cece in Rocky is going to be here every step of the way in logan right you guys''

''Umm yea were you guys going?''

''Las vegas''

''Oh for what?''

''I just said it for our honeymoon were you listening''

''Oh sorry I kind of dozed off but yea I will be here in not sick this time''

''See cece u have your soon to be stepbrother in your best friend who is going to help you baby sit Flynn so don't worry its going to be fine'' Cece's mom said with a smile

I really wasn't listening cause so focused on logan that I didn't here what anyone said wow I must be really in to him

45 MINUNTINES LATER

CECE'S POV

I CANNOT BELIVE THAT THERE LIVING FLYNN WITH ME FOR A WEEK AFTER THE WEDDING I CANT LAST TIME I WACTHED FLYNN HE WENT MISSING IN LOGAN DOES NOT NO HOW TO DO ANYHTING HOW IS HE GOING TO HELP ME UGHHHH ROCKY BETTER NOT GET SICK THIS TIME CAUSE I AM GOING TO NEED HER BIG TIME!

''Im going to my room cause this is not fair''

''Okay sweetie''

I slamed the door to my room in layed on my bed this new life is going to kill me

ROCKY'S POV

As cece made that really mad exit me in logan got stuck cleaning the dishes

''Wow she is really mad'' I said to logan as I washed the dishes in he dryed them

''Yea but Flynn seems like a nice fun dude why doesn't she want to watch him?''

''O cause last time we baby sat him he went missing''

''O''

''Yep, so I never got to ask you what was that little stunt you pulled at the table earlier''

''What little stunt''

''You not what im talking about the leg thing''

''Oooooo that that was nothing''

''It was nothing yea right you practiculy love it''

''In you didn't''

I turned my head a little in blushed

''Maybe''

''Yea maybe'' he said with sarcasism

''Shut up'' I laughed as I splashed the foam from the water in his face, he splashed back then it began into a war,but then water went every were in I sliped on my butt

''Ow''

''Are you okay'' He reached for my hand in I pulled him down in he fell on top of me we just couldn't stop laughing in till I looked into his eyes they were brown like brownies in he looked back he begin too lean forward in so did I...

''I NEW IT'' A random voice said

We both turned around at he same time

''We can explain'' we said at the same time

''O come on what theres to explain you guys like each other'' Flynn said

''Umm see what happen was...'' rocky tried to explain

''No rocky look I no you too made it to obvious see when I was in my room all I could do was here screaming from the living room so I went to cheack to see if everthin g was ok but cece was yelling about me so I crawled to the living room so no one could see me in of course I saw u too playing footsie under the table now all I new was that you guys had to like each other''

''Can you please not tell anyone about that please I will pay you or do all the chores foe you or...'' rocky said

''Rocky im not going to tell anyone logan is cool in I no cece would kill you if I told her you liked someone she hates''

''I don't like him'' I lied

''Sure you don't'' Flynn said walking to his room

''Wow that was a close on'' logan said

''Yea well I better go''

''Wait were not going to talk about what just happened well almost happened''

''What do you mean what almost happened'' I tried t act dumb

''This''

He walked up to me in kissed me on the lips,his lips were so soft like a pillow and I could feel shivers down my spine as I ran my hands through his hair it was like fireworks right now we kissed more it was almost loke a make out session in till he put his tough in my mouth in he moved his hands to my hips the kiss was amazing in till..

''ROCKY ARE STILL OUT THERE'' cece said

We pulled away really fast

''UMM YEA''

''ARE YOU SYAying over'' cece said walking out of her room

''Sure''

''What are you still doing here'' cece said to logan

''Well I have you no that my dad in your mom went out in im waiting for him to come back''

''Well you can stay you ass out here alone, come on rocky lets go''

''KK'' I said leaving logan there alone

''Bye ladies I mean lady''

Cece shut her door behind us all I could think about is that kiss it was the best kiss I ever had in things were getting a little heated in till cece interrupted, I think im really falling for logan

LOGAN'S POV

That was just amazing I mean I haven't kissed a girl like that in a long time in holding her in my arms just felt good I mean I think im falling for Rocky.

SO WHAT DID YOU THINK I WORKED SO HARD ON THIS CHAPTER SDENCE THE FIRST ONE WASNT THAT LONG SO I HAD TO MAKE THIS ONE REALLY LONG SO REVIEW IN TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IN SOME IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER WHINCH WILL BE UPDATED TOMORROW IF I GET REVIEWS.


	2. Chapter 2

ROCKY'S POV

I couldn't sleep all i did was twist in turn cause all i could do was think about the kiss in what if someone finds out about it even worse what if cece finds out about, maybe no will find out cause its summer but the mad thing is logan is coming to our school next fall which will make things even worse but wait again nothings going on so i don't have to worry cause there will be nothing happening with us at least i think so..

NEXT MORNING

''Hey, Hey, Hey'' I said when I entered cece's house but didn't see cece but of course i had to see..

''Hey'' logan said

''Where's cece's''

''Her in Flynn are with there dad for the day im my dad in her mom are doing stuff for the wedding cause it being in two days in all''

''O well i geuss ill go home then''

''Or you can stay here with me''

''Don't you have plans"

''Well yea but you can be apart of them if you'd like''

''Are your sure cause i don't want to entrude...

''No rocky its okay you can come i want you too''

''So were are we going?

"Its a surprise''

''I hate surprises''

''Well your going to love this one''

As we left to go i wonder what the surprise was in this is not a date its just to friends hanging out that's not a date right? Right

LOGAN'S POV

I like her so much i have to make this date really special well at least i think its a date well for this date im taking her to a club well its a club for only teens an there not so crowed like the clubs that adults go to, and im taking her shopping before cause the theme is white.

AT THE MALL

''So this the surprise?''

''No this is the first part of the surprise''

''Well can you tell me what were doing here then'' she said with a smile

''Im buying you a dress''

''You know i could of went home in got somthing''

''You own something white''

''No how did you no i didn't own anything white''

''Cause ever sence i met you all ive seen you in is colorful stuff''

''Is that a bad thing''

''No i like a girl with swag''

''Thanks'' she blushed in looked away

We reached the dress shop

''How do i look?''

I was speechless she looked amazing she had on a strapless white dress that reached a little bit before her knees

''Logan, Logan, Logan''

''Umm yea''

''What do think''

''Its nice on you''

''Thanks''

''Its that the one your getting?''

''Yea''

''Ok''

Good thing she didn't try that much on cause i wouldn't just started kissing her right now,so we both changed in to our white wear in headed in to the club,with everybody wearing white in not that many people..

''Do you want a drink''

''Yea sure''

'''Here you go''

''So tell me about Rocky Blue''

''What do want to know about me''

''Umm everything''

''Okay but you asked for it''

CECE'S POV

Were is rocky i been trying to call her sence i got back with my dad which was an 40 min. ago i called again... suddenly i heard a phone beeping that sounded just like rockys what is rocky's phone doing here?

ROCKY'S POV

''Really she made you do that'' Logan laughed

''Yep''

''Why''

''Don't ask you don't want to know''

As we laughed about my embrassing story the song started distracting me

''You wanna dance?''

''I cant''

''O come on its not that bad''

''Not everyone it a good dancer like you in Cece''

''Well i could always teach you''

''Well when you do then i will dance with you''

''Come on pwease'' with a puppy dog face

''Okay but im warning you''

We got on the dance floor and we dance to the music well at least that's what i was doing

''Logan stop''

''See i told you''

''No your just trying to hard ok just move with the music''

I moved in showed him how in he was getting it in till a slow song came on

''I geuss i got to teach how to slow dance now right'' I said laughing

''Yep''

Ok so i started showing him how to slow dance in he got good at that too

LOGAN'S POV

We are so close in im getting a hang of this too but as soon as i looked in her eyes ever thing just went a blur i just couldn't stop staring so i leaned in,in she did too as my lips touched hers i could feel her hands in my hair again which i loved my hands went down to her hips what only felt like a min. turned in to 5 min we were making out in the middle of the dance floor to spice things up i put my tough in her mouth in she let me,I just wanted to stay here forever with her in my arms we didn't even noticed that fake snow started to fall which is weird cause it summer but maybe cause it's the white theme they have going on. After 25 min. we stoped to get air

''Wow that was...''

''I know''

''Is this fake snow in my hair'' Rocky said looking down

''Yep i geuss you notice it''

''Yea i geuss i didnt''

CECE'S POV

''Hey, Hey, Hey''

''HEY, HEY, HEY! THATS ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY WERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL DAY''

''Ok cece calm down i was at home''

''No i went there a couple of times in look i have your phone why was you phone here?''

''I don't know i must of left it here last night that's why i didn't call you''

''O but but... never mind m tired im going to take a nap

ROCKY'S POV

She handed me the phone in went to her room that was close one i could of got caught but for lying for the first time to my best friend was not easy but at least she didn't catch me. Today was the the best date i have ever been on well yea a date...

WELL I DID THIS CHAPTER JUST FOR YOU GUYS SO ENJOY ITS REALLY LONG IN MORE TOO COME TOMORROW


	3. Chapter 3

ROCKY'S POV

I woke up this morning feeling better then I ever felt like my world was changed, Its been 4 days sence me I logan kissed a second time in hostley I feel like im about to scream out loud but little did I know that thing weren't going to get better...

CECE'S POV

Well tomorrow is my mom's stupid wedding so right now were moving in some of logan's stuff in Logan's dad stuff in to our house this is going to kill me we had that extra room for my colths in shoes not for people to stay in this day cant get any worse.

''Ughh this is really heavy whats in here?''

''Non of your bees wacks sissy''

''You no what I don't need this shit im texting rocky so she can help''

ROCKY'S POV

I was sitting on my bed listening to music when I got a text from cece

CAN YOU COME OVER TO HELP MOVE STUFF WITH ME IN LOGAN from cece

SURE IM ON MY WAY from rocky

I locked my phone in made my entrance into the Jones family like I always do

''Hey, Hey, Hey''

''No time for that you need to help us''

''Why are all these boxes here?''

''Cause rocky there moving in remember''

''O yea I forgot the wedding is tomorrow sorry''

''Well you too move these boxes while I go paint my nails''

''But cece I thought you were helping''

''I am later this is for the wedding they cant look any kind of way they have to match my dress so you to start in ill be back later''

As cece left the room I started unpacking boxes in I nocticed that I haven't said a word to logan sence I got in here it wasn't on purpose he could say hi first right why do I always have to be the one to say it first

''Well I see you found my action figures''

''You mean toys'' I laughed

''No there action figures''

''Why do you keep these why don't you just give them away''

''Cause there the only thing I have that's close to my mom sence she is dead''

''Omg logan im so sorry...do mine me asking...''

''Cancer it was 2 years ago so it doesn't hurt that bad to talk about it anymore''

I could see that smile turn down as I keapt unpacking but then something stoped me a picture of logan in this women in his dad

''Is this her?''

''Umm yea''

''She looks just like you''

''She has blonde hair''

''I mean the eyes the eyes are like yours''

''You look at my eyes?''

''NO...I mean yes maybe''

''Well I look at yours too''

I looked down so he wouldn't see me blush but then he came closer in started leaning in ,he was so close in till

''Again really why do I always catch you two like this''

We pulled away really fast

''Flynn..''

''So no more I was just coming in to tell you that some more of stuff is here outside in you guys better be careful I could of been cece I just save your life your welcome''

He walked out with a smile on his face we went to go get the stuff outside

''I think this is the last of every thing'' logan said

''Logan, Logan is that you'' some rangom girl appeared with blonde hair

''Ashley, Ashley brunch''

''Long time no see'' she hugged him

''What are you doing here?''

''Well I just moved here 2 days ago''

''So were are you staying?''

''Right across the street and you?''

''Here with my new stepmom''

I was beginning to think I was not even there its like no one cared for a second

''Wait I would like you to meet my my... friend Rocky''

''Hi im Ashley nice to meet you''

''Nice to meet you too'' I said a little hurt at what he said

''So do you live here too''

''Yep right up top from logan''

''Awsome well I have to get going I have to regteriar for a new school in a job''

''Really what school?''

''Umm Bullsway high''

''That's what school were going to in the fall too''

''Great now I wont be a lone but I have to go nice meeting you Rocky'' she said in walked away

A waved bye to her with a fake smile

''Wow I didn't know you concerted me as a friend'' I said sadly

''Did you want me to call something else''

''No what just forget it you can move your boxes your self im going home''

''Wait rocky...

I was already gone not caring or hearing a word he said I went in to my house then straight to my room in tried not to shed one single tear cause I no I had the green little monster I just didn't want to say it, I layed in my bed just thinking maybe he wasn't in to me

LOGAN'S POV

What did I do wrong all I said was that we were friends its not like we were more then friends right, O man I got to go talk to her. I put the boxes in my room in headed to Rocky's

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

I knocked on her window to her room

ROCKY'S POV

I said I wouldn't cry but I did anyway I just couldn't help the fact that I liked someone that didn't like me back...then I heard something at the door. I walked to the door in...

''Logan''


	4. Chapter 4

ROCKY'S POV

''Logan'' I opened the window for him

''Hi''

''Why didn't you use the front door''

''I don't no you use the window all the time so I just thought I should use it, have you been crying''

''NO what do you want?''

''I wanted to come say that..''

''I no''

''You do'' he smiled

''Yea ive been waiting for you to at least come up in tell me''

''Well then good..''

''Good you call not liking me good''

''Wait no rocky you have all wrong''

''No I have all right just say,say it''

''Rocky''

''I NO OKAY just go''

LOGAN'S POV

You no what im going to do what everyone does in movies when the girls don't listen, I went up to her in kissed her she kissed me back, my tough went in to her mouth in my hands was in her hair this time, this was like a hungery kiss like we haven't kissed in months, I slamed her in to the wall gently then picked her up by her legs wow this is the best make out session I have ever had we stoped after 10 min. to catch our breaths I put her down

''So you do like me?''

''Of course I do''

''Then why did you say I was just a friend''

''Cause I thought that's what were''

''Oh''

''Yea that's why I came over here to ask you something''

''Like what?''

''Like do you want to be my girlfriend?''

''Yes''

''Yayy''

''But we have to keep it a secret''

''O yea from cece''

''Yep in till im ready to tell her okay''

''Ok anything to be with my girl''

I could see her blush I love it when she did that she's my girlfriend it feels good to say that but in secret that means I cant kiss her in public or hold her hand or probly start up a conversation either, well at least I got her.

ROCKY'S POV

I have a boyfriend now but I also want to celebrate it with my best friend but I cant she would hate me for this in she wont be my friend anymore, this was going to be hard sence its agust in summer is almost over, in the wedding is tomorrow this is going to a long year..

NEXT DAY

CECE'S POV

My mom is going crazy she's running every were in the wedding is in 3 hours even im getting chill bumbs down my spine for her in Rocky has been acting way to happy today its like she won lottery ticket even logan has been acting way to nice to me this morning he said good morning in he never says anything to me in the mornings, I got to see whats going on with them two.

ROCKY'S POV

Im so happy its like my world got a little brighter well maybe im a bit overbroad but still, Me an cece were putting on our dresses for the wedding when cece started to ask me weird qeutions

''So rocky are u feeling okay''

''Umm yea in fine why do ask''

''O im just wondering cause you in logan are acting pretty weird''

''Like how weird?''

''Like way to happy weird why is that''

''Well rocky as you no...that I did a test over the summer in got an A on it that's why im happy''

''O congrats rocky''

''Thanks in goes fore logan I don't know whats wrong with him?''

Wow I thought she was really on to me, just then I got to talk to logan .

LOGAN'S POV

As I was changing into my suit I was just so happy, two random guys came in dancing

''Umm who are you guys?''

''Oh im tie, tie blue in this deuce martinaz''

''Oh your rockys brother?"

"Yep in were in the wedding, how do you know my sister?"

"Cece she's always at our house?''

''Oh yea you must be the famous logan that rocky always talks about'' deuce said

''She does''

''Yea''

''Don't get any ideas she's my little sister okay''

''No problem man'' I said

As they started to walk out I thought to myself not only do we have to keep away from cece we have to keep away from her brother to I have to talk to rocky..

NOBODY'S POV

''Alright people places'' cece's mom said

1 HOUR LATER AT THE RUCEPTION

''Wow that was really fast for a wedding'' cece said

''Cece its only saying a few words'' rocky said

''O yea''

ROCKY'S POV

I was sitting next to logan in cece sitting on the other side of me in tie, deuce, tinka, in guther on the the other side of the table. Me in logan were holding hands under the table all I could do was blush.

''So logan why so happy today'' cece said

''Well cece I have you no... that...umm...my dad is giving me money before they go on trip''

''This is not fair first I have to baby sit then you get money ughhh''

Wow that was a close one I thought he was going to really blow it this going to be a long day


	5. Chapter 5

CECE'S POV

NO NO this cant be happening no its school first logan now school is going to kill me but any min. now rocky's

''CECE GET UP WERE GOING TO LATE FOR OUR FIRST DAY OF BEING SOTHMORES''

''Yea cant wait just give me 10 min. in ill be right out''

''Ok''

ROCKY'S POV

Good shes in the restroom that gives me time to see my boyfriend I just love saying that

''Hey you'' I said walking in logan's room

''Hey'' he said giving me a peck on the lips

''Are you ready for your first day of your brand new school''

''Yea I just wish I could hold your hand in public in kiss you too''

''You will be okay''

''Maybe you can give me a kiss to hold me over for today'' he came closer

''Maybe...

He put his lips on mine in of course like always one of us has to but there hands in each others hair

''Were...kiss...going...kiss...to...kiss..be late for school'' I said

''It's the first day every one's late''

''Welll not me im rocky blue I have a reputation to mantane''

''Oh really''

''Yep so lets go'' I said walking towards the door

''Coming'' he said grabbing his backpack

''CECE ARE YOU READY WE HAVE TO CATCH THE BUS''

''Umm yea'' she said coming out of her room

''Lets go''

''Omg logan you look really ugly this morning''

''You guys better not start''

We to school on time thank god we walked in meeting up with tinkia, deuce, dina, guther, and tie

''So when do we get our schedules'' Logan said

''First all of us go to the cafeteria then they hand it to us than dimiss us then we just go to our first class'' Tie said

EVERY STUDENT REPORT TO THE CAFTERIA TO GET YOUR SCHEDULES I REPEAT EVERYBODY GO THE CAFTERIA The speakers said

''Well bye you guys'' tie said

LOGAN'S POV

This school is way different from my other school we just get the schedules in the mail then in school we just go to our they all passed out our schedules I was trying to find rocky so I can see if we had the same classes but then someone bumbed in to me

''Hey watch it!''

''O in sorry'' Ashley said

''Hi ashley''

''Omg logan Im so glad I found you I have no one to find my classes with can you show me...

ROCKY'S POV

I was looking fore logan when I saw him with that girl Ashley I think I really hate her this is why im going to interrupt this little conversation be fore I really go off

''Umm logan''

''O rocky I have been looking for you''

''Yea me too''

''Hi'' Ashley said

''He its Ashley right''

''Yea well can you show us were to go sence you've been to this school for like a year all ready''

''Umm sure'' she handed me her schedule

''Thanks''

''You have biology first that's...right there'' I said pointing in the direction

''Thank you well see you guys later''

''Bye'' Logan said

''So what do you have first?''

''Math'' I said with an attuide

''Whats wrong''

''I just don't like her all over you''

''Looks like someone has that green monster''

''Shut up lets go, at least we have every class together besides this one new class called micro''

We went to our class I noticed that cece wasn't in this class maybe this year is going to be okay or so I thought it was

AT LUNCH

LOGAN'S POV

The day was going great so far most of my classes was with my girlfriend and non of them seem hard now for the most important class of all lunch

''LOGAN WAIT UP''

''Hi ashley''

''This sucks we have no classes together were you headed''

''Umm im just looking for rocky to go to lunch how about you''

''Im heading there too we can go there now lets go'' she pulled me on

''Okay''

''Logan can I ask you something?''

''Sure anything''

''Do you in that rocky girl have a thing?''

''...No why do you ask?''

''Cause you guys are all ways together or looking for each other an that's something that a couple would do''

''Where just good friends''

''Ok''

I wonder why she would ask that I don't know im too hungery to think as I sat down with my food next to Ashley in I hope rocky doesn't get mad that im eating lunch with Ashley, were actually suppose to have lunch outside in the courtyard a lone together cause no one eats there, she wont be that mad.

ROCKY'S POV

''Rocky Rocky Rocky''

''Umm yea''

''Were are you kind dozed off''

''Yea what did you say''

''I said it looks like logan met a new friend today'' she said looking at the two laughing

''Yea I have to do looks like some of the veggies got to me'' I said running out of the cafeteria

LOGAN'S POV

As I sat at the table feeling bad cause im not with rocky right now I saw a girl run out looking really sad so i told Ashley that I had to use the restroom I ran out in but I didn't see her so I stand there listened I herd crying in a closet right be side me so I went in an closed the door to see rocky on the floor crying I locked the door behind me

''Why are you...

I didn't get to finish cause rocky had slammed her lips to mine with so much passion we kissed. I lifted her up with her waist with her legs warped around me in her arms around my neck, I put my tough in her mouth and its like we were fighting we were bumbing in to stuff like crazy its like we have been needing this for the hole day I didn't want to stop but I couldn't breath so I stoped

''So that's what you wanted?''

''Yep now hurry up in catch your breath so I can...

We went back to kissing we stayed in there in till lunch was over good thing no one went to find us cause we would of been toast.


	6. Chapter 6

LOGAN'S POV

Its been 3 weeks at my new school in everything has been great me in rocky would make time for each other in school on the weekends in everthing of course in secret I don't no why she wont just tell cece well I kind of do but Im just getting tired of the secrets in hiding I want to be able to things with her out in the open now all I have to is convice her to want the same thing.

ASHLEY POV

I no something is going on with rocky in logan I just have a feeling there always together in yesterday I saw them laughing in smiling like couple. I like logan In im going to win him over if its the last thing I do, but first I need to talk to rocky good thing I have her in gym sence switched out of pottery a day ago

''Hi rocky''

''...Hi Ashley I didn't know you had this class''

''O I switched''

''O''

''Yep so can I ask you something''

''Sure''

''What do you think of logan?''

''Hes fine I geuss why do you ask''

''Cause I wanted to ask him out on date''

I could see her face changing as we were stretching in gym in talking at the same time

''He has a girlfriend I think'' she said a little loud in fast

''Really he never told me about her''

''Well yea he does''

''Well that sucks I was really looking forward to asking him''

ROCKY'S POV

I cant belive she was going to ask logan out! im so pissed I knew she liked him ughhh I need to talk to logan before I punch this girl in the face or worse.

I saw logan at his locker in I really needed to talk to him

''Logan''

''Um hi babe'' he whispered so no one can here him

''I think im going to kill ashley''

''What why''

''Cause she said she was going to as you out''

''Rocky stop ok in even if she did I would say no cause I don't like her like that okay so calm down''

''Ok''

But I couldn't because someone showed up in the conversation

''Hi you guys'' Ashley said

''Hi'' we said together at the same time

''So logan I have been meaning to ask you something'' she said getting closer to her

''...In...what...is you have been wanting to ask me''

She got closer to him like face to face in she was going to kiss him but what I was about to do was going to shock you it shocked me too

''Umm ashley'' she turned around

''Is this what you was going to ask him''

I raised my fist in there you have it yep I punched her its like this rage that came over me in I couldn't stop it

''ROCKY WHAT DID YOU DO'' Logan said

All of a sudden it started a crowd saying fight fight fight when she got up she just ran in the crowd went away saying she's a chicken rocky wins way to go rocky

''Yea way to go rocky'' Logen said with a really mad face then after Ashley

Oh no what have I done now logen's mad at me in it's all my fault what am I going to do?

LOGAN'S POV

What was rocky thinking she was that jealous to punch her I told her there was nothing to worry about in she did it any way now I have to see is ashleys nose is not broken or bleeding I found her in the courtyard sitting there covering her face

''Ashley are you ok''

''Yea your crazy girlfriend almost killed me''

''I no in im sorry but...wait what did you just say?''

''Your girlfriend it's so obvious when shes not with that girl shes with you''

''That doesn't mean...''

''Its ok im not going to tell anyone''

''Thanks but can you try not to flirt with me cause she gets really jealous and..''

''Okay I didn't relize it in till she punched me''

''Are you ok''

''Yes im fine'' she laughed

''Well I got to go to class see yea''

''Bye

ASHLEY'S POV

He really thinks im going to let that bitch get away with this he has an other thing coming it's called payback in black mailing just wait in see she wont know what hit her

ROCKY'S POV

''Rocky wait up'' cece said

''Yea cece im just not in the mood right now''

''In I no why how could you not tell me about the fight you were in today''

''It wasn't really a fight I puched her then she ran''

''But why''

''Cause...she got a better test score then me''

''Really rocky but anyways I love this new bad rocky Im surprise you didn't get caught...

As cece went on in on about the new rocky all I could think about was logan in what if our relationship is over just because I got a little jealous an maybe if everone new about us girls wouldn't try to take him away from me we need to rethink this secret thing. I felt a vibrating in my pocket in that means I go a message in it was from logan

WE NEED TO TALK From boyfriend

An we all know what that means well I geuss single rocky will be fine too


	7. Chapter 7

LOGAN'S POV

As I walked to rocky's house I could think about is this secret thing is not going to work especial if she is going to get jealous like that, maybe its time to tell people in if she doesn't want that then I geuss this isn't going to work...

ROCKY'S POV

I waited for logan to come to the window I wonder what he wanted to talk about I know it's about the fight but I cant help it when I get mad I just feel so much rage that..

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

It was logan at the window, I opened it

''Hi'' I said

''Hey''

''So how's your day been going''

''Fine I geuss''

''That's good I saw something on the news that said there was going to be sunny sky's all week and...''

''Rocky stop you no what I came over here fore''

I tried to avoid it but I couldn't

''I no if you want to break up I will be fine in...''

''No rocky what are you talking about I came over here for this'' He came closer

Smashing my lips on his. He gently gripped the back of my head and I wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Logan pulled away after a few moments.

''Why would you think I would break up with you'' He said

''Cause every time a guy says we need to talk that usally means that you want a break up''

''No that's only in movies in I came over here to give you that in talk about earlier''

''Look I didn't mean to hit her it's just I got so mad an...''

''I no rocky but I don't think I can keep this a secret any more''

''Yea me either''

''I think we should tell people be for any one gets hurt''

''Yea I will set up a meeting with both my family and your family tomorrow''

''Ok as long as Tie doesn't hurt me''

''Aww babe your scared of my brother'' I said laughing

''Maybe''

''You will get over it''

NEXT DAY

CECE'S POV

I don't know why rocky called us all over for a two family meeting I wonder what she has to say in Logan has been really weird today like he's nerves about something well were going to find out today I geuss what rocky has to say I hope she got me something. While everybody sat down on my coach for this meeting all them were wondering the same thing I was, it was tie,rocky's mom an dad my mom, and my stepdad.

''So whats this all about'' I said to rocky

''Ok sence everone is here I would like to say somthing''

''Make it quick there's a sale going on''

''Well I just want to say your going to maybe freak out or...''

''Get on with it'' tie said

''Well im... dating someone''

''Really im so happy for you rocky'' I said

''Wow rocky thanks for telling us'' rocky's parents said

''So who is it''

''Ummmmm''

A few minutes past by

''Rocky just tell us'' tie said

''It's me'' logan said

I couldn't belive it my best friend is dating my stepbrother an this must of been going on for some time now that's why he was acting weird around her I cant I just cant..

''YOUR BOY FRIEND IS LOGAN!"

''Cece come down'' rocky said

''Come down you have been dating logan in you didn't even tell me this hole time''

''About time you figured it out'' Flynn said

''Even Flynn new you told him before me''

''He actually found out by himself'' Logan said

''You don't even talk''

''What did I do''

''You know what rocky I thought you were best friend''

''I am...''

''No best friends don't keep secrets from each other''

I ran to my room with rocky still yelling my name

ROCKY'S POV

''Cece open the door''

''No leave me alone''

''Maybe you should let her cool off for a while'' my mom said

''Mom she hates me''

''No she doesn't she's just doesn't have trust in you right now''

''Mom''

''Yea honey''

''Are you mad at me?''

''Of course not im actually glad you told me''

''Really?''

''Yea your way different from tie he didn't even tell us when he first starting dating he just did it''

''Well I think that's what boys do mom'' I said laughing

''O well I didn't no''

''I love you mom''

''Love you too honey''

As she walked away I couldn't even look at myself I was just so said that I have lost my best friend in problly wont get her back

''Rocky'' Logan said

''Yea''

''Are you ok''

''Does it look like im ok''

''Sorry I asked''

''No im sorry im just really sad right now''

''I no babe'' he said sitting by me

''I just lost my best friend'' I said crying

CECE'S POV

I just don't know what to say or thing any more I just still cant belive it but there's only one way to find out

''Rocky logan come here'' I said

''Look cece im really sorry and...''

''Yea I know so if you guys are really couple I want you show me''

''WHOOO no way im not kissing you cece...''

''No not that you kiss rocky''

''Why''

''Cause I want to see if this a joke or not''

''If we kiss in front of you will you forgive me''

''Maybe now go''

ROCKY'S POV

I really don't know why she's making us do this but I don't really care as long as I get to kiss logan

Kissing him deeply on the lips. When my lips touched his, nothing else mattered. Logan started to run his fingers through my hair and he deepened the kiss as he when along. I gasped in surprised when he almost bit my bottom lip. You could tell that he was trying to control himself, which was getting harder by every second we continue to kiss. It felt like our lips were made for each other and I could feel the chills going down my spine.

''Okay that's enough I belive you''

''Do you forgive me''

''Yea sure just don't kiss him in front of me any more in keep secrets deal?''

''Deal'' I said happily


	8. Chapter 8

ROCKY'S POV

So its been 3 weeks sence I told cece about me in logan and now the hole school knew about it we just couldn't keep our hands off each other. As me in logan in walked in to school holding hands we didn't care about the eyes that would stare at us we just went on like everybody else should.

AT THE LOCKERS

''Babe...kiss...I...kiss...go to class'' I said

''They can wait''

We were standing at my locker making out when someone came

''Hi you guys'' Ashley said

''Hey''

''Im so sorry did I interrupt something''

''Yes,no'' me in logan said at the same time in I said no of course

''Well logan I need help on this micro class homework''

''Well im heading there now I could help you in class''

''Okay''

''So your ditching me''

''No you just said you needed to go to class''

''Yea but I didn't mean it''

''Babe be nice ok'' he said then gave me a peck on the lips

''Ill try''

''Good now I will see you at lunch'' he said walking away before giving me an other kiss

''Bye''

I really hate her of course she would do that she's out to get me I can feel it. Little did I know someone was watching us the hole time

''Cece what are you doing behind that corner?"

''Well as you no I happen to like..."

''Cece''

''Ok I was spying ok im single I have to keep up with your relationship but never mind do you have a little green monster''

''Nooo why would say that?"

''Cause rocky I can see on your face that girl is some how ticking you off''

''Ok I give up I am jealous is just she tried to get logan once while we were dating but no one knew but I think she knew already but just didn't say any thing in that's why I really punched her''

''Yea really rocky you couldn't think of any thing better then a test you could said anything''

''That's besides the point in everytime me in logan are alone she comes''

''And what does logan do''

''Nothing cause he doesn't want to be mean''

''Wow do you want me to talk to this girl she sounds like the old Tinka''

''No cece maybe she will lay off soon''

''No when a girl wants a boy they stop at nothing to spend ever moment with them''

''Well that boy is taken now come on were going to be late for chemistry''

Wow was cece right I thought what she said was a joke but it was true every time me in logan were alone she was there at lunch, study hall, free period, and we didn't even get to have our make out sess that we have everyday in the janitors cloest. I was getting really tired of her.

ASHLEY'S POV

Well my plan Is working all in progress I spend more time with logan get rocky mad in he get's mad at her then dump's her for me an its all going to work that way I have a bigger plan that is way more devious. While I was walking to class some random girl tap me on my shoulder.

''Hey you''

''Umm do I no you''

''No''

''Then why are you talking to me...oh wait your that girl that rocky hangs out with aren't you?''

''Yea I just wanted to say my name is cece and...''

''Hi cece but I really have to go meet logan...and rocky some where''

''That's actually why I came to talk to you about''

''Ok what about them''

''Ok listen to me blondy you need to stay away from logan he has a sweet girlfriend who obvisully loves him cant you see that so why don't you back off in leave them the hell alone''

''Well cece your to regret saying that to me'' I said smiling

''I don't think so bitch just leave them be'' she said then walked away

Oh cece look at the trouble you just started in I will end it

LOGAN'S POV

Im so glad that me and rocky get to be a couple in public all we do is make out in front of every one in I love that but lately she's been getting really mad about Ashley hanging out with us I think she's lonely in cece hangs out with us all the time and I don't say any thing like come on she with us 24/7 at home school even sometimes dinner well she is my sister but that doesn't mean anything right?

WALKING TO THE BUS TO GO HOME

''So I was thinking that me and you movies saturday''

''Yea sounds like fun what movie''

''Either a sapey love story or thriller''

''Hey I happen to like love storys'' she said while laughing

''That's why there sapey''

''So thriller it is''

''You no ever sence I moved here in my dad married I to the jones family I couldn't be any less happier''

''No that was sapey'' she said giving me a kiss ''But sweet''

''YOU GUYS LET'S GO WERE GOING TO MISS THE BUS!''

We both ran to the bus in I couldn't be happier I mean I do sound sapey but it's true I think im in Love with Rocky Blue.

2 DAYS LATER

ROCKY'S POV

''How do I look''

''Fabulous logan is going to love you in that''

''Thanks''

''This unfair Im going to be here alone on a saturday night''

''You have flynn''

''Yea but he doesn't no how to entertain me he just annoyes me''

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

''Well that must be logan'' I said fixing my hair

''I hate the single life''

''You will get use to it''

AT THE MOVIES

''Popcorn'' Logan asked

''Thanks''

Every on jumped in the movie theater at this one scene in the movie I even saw logan get scared

''Are you actually scared of this stuff''

''NOO what makes say that''

''Cause your shaking''

''Sooo''

''Maybe I can take your mind off of it''

I said smiling in leaning in as his lips touched mine his shaking begin to stop whinch was a good start

''Hi you guys''

Oh no it cant be its not im just imaging things

''Hey Ashley you made it''

''YOU INVITED HER''

''Umm yea''

''HOW COULD YOU''

''I didn't think it was a big deal rocky clam down''

''NO YOU NEVER TELL A GIRL CALM DOWN HOW COULD YOU INVITE HER TO OUR DATE I CANT BELIVE YOU'' I said running out of the theater

LOGAN'S POV

She's really mad this time I should go after her

''I need to go find her''

''It's ok''

I ran out of the theater to see rocky sitting on the pavement looking sad

''Rocky listen..''

''No you listen Im not ok with her tagging a long with us all the time in she being with you I no im jealous I no that but all you seem to do is say be nice let her come so I do in I don't think I can do that anymore..''

''Rocky I just..''

''In I no she doesn't like me cause she like's you..''

''Rocky..''

''You may not see that but I do..''

I just couldn't take it any more I had to say it it was eating me alive

''ROCKY! I love you''

TO BE CONTINUED


	9. Chapter 9

ROCKY'S POV

Just those three little words can make can make a girl go crazy in happy at the same in I felt both

''Wait what did you just say''

''I said...I love you I no its sapey in all but its true and you don't have to say it back cause I no you will someday...''

I pulled him into a long, passionate kiss. We pulled apart, breathing heavy, nose to nose

''I love you too''

CECE'S POV

Rocky in logan have been acting more attracted to each other sence there last date which is good but seeing my stepbrother in my bestfriend make out in the hall way was gross like right now they were just ughhh

LOGAN'S POV

I pushed her against the locker and smacked my lips back on her's as she did the same, gropping her lasted for a good 20 minutes, until I pulled apart breathing very heavy and cece came over.

''Really you guys you no there's people passing by''

''Not now cece'' I said in we went back to kissing''

''Get a room'' Guther said while passing us

''Thank you someone agree's with me''

''Ok I going to be late for class'' rocky said

''But my lips are starving''

''They will live for one hour''

''Ok but one hour in that's it'' I said laughing and walking away

ROCKY'S POV

''Bye''

''So whats up with you two''

''What do yea mean''

''I mean why are you guys acting so mushey''

''Well I have you no that that's what couples do''

''You guys are acting like your in love...No NO you guys couldn't have did you''

''Yep we did''

''So you really love him''

''Yes I do''

''Well that explains a lot''

We walked to our class together I was just missing logqan's lips al ready

ON THE BUS

We just couldn't keep our hands to ourselves, He kissed me with so much passion and before I knew what was going on, I felt his tongue rub up against my lips and I granted entrance. Yea it was a long ride home. In I felt like things were only going to get better but I had thought wrong.

ASHLEY'S POV

Wow they really thought I was going to give up like that just because that bitch cece told me too ha they are wrong in I have a plan in it's going to be good

''Aww you look so cute in your unifrom'' Rocky said to logan

''No I don't''

''So your dad made you get a job''

''Yes he said I needed something to after school in stead of just staying home watching tv all night''

''Maybe it will be fun''

''No wearing a kibob hat on my head is already fun yay'' he said sarcastically

''Well maybe this will make It better'' she gave him a peck on the lips

''Better''

''A little''

''Well I got to go meet cece in tell her how good she look's good in the shoes I want so she can get them''

''Ok''

''Bye in you will be fine'' she said walking away

''I hope so''

Well now is my chance to talk to logan but wait here he comes

''Hi welcome to bob's kibob's do you want a refill''

He probly didn't reinize me with this hat on so I took it off

''No thank you''

''...Ashley''

''O hi''

''What are you doing here''

''Yea no just getting a kibob''

''O yea''

''So what are you doing on your break...''

ROCKY'S POV

Wow today was a long day and cece had left me for this cute guy she just left me in the store looking stupid but I had my own guy to get back too so I went to bob's kibob too see what he was up too I think it's his lunch break but I don't see him.

''Umm were's logan the new worker here'' I asked this other worker

''In the kitchen''

''Ok thank you''

I wonder why he is in there on his break maybe...

''LOGAN!''

He turned around

''Babe it's not what it looks like she...''

''Save it were done'' I said running out of the store

I bet you want to no right the details well I saw my boyfriend kissing another girl and of course it was the one in only Ashley I hate my life right now. After I ran out of the store I keapt running like I was scared of something In I didn't stop in till I got the bus sation. I cryed all the way home in the worse thing s he never came after me.

LOGAN'S POV

''LOOK WHAT YOU DID NO SHE THINKS I KISSED YOU''

''Well that's what she gets for punching me''

''Wait did you plan this your sick''

''Ha you think I planned this yesterday I started planning this the day I met you''

''Your crazy I might of just lost the love of my life''

''Wow I feel so bad for you really...wait no I don't'' she smiled then walked out of the store

Maybe I should went after her but she was going so fast I couldn't have caught up to her I just ruin my hole life

ROCKY'S POV

''ROCKY OPEN THE DOOR HONEY''

''MOM IM FINE JUST LEAVE'' I said while crying

She could here me crying in so did everybody else in the house I cried in cried I just feel like someone just ripped my heart out

''ROCKY THERE'S SOMEONE HERE TO SEE YOU''

''Can I come in'' it was logan

''NO GO AWAY''

''I don't think she wants to see right now logan just give her time''

''Well In the mean time can you tell her im sorry and I love her''

''I will try''

''Thanks''


	10. Chapter 10

ROCKY'S POV

I felt like a sick person who wont ever get well its like my heart wont stop hearting I mean it was only 2 days ago when me in logan broke up in I haven't seen him sence that day in right now I don't wanna see him. I have been in my room all weekend in its sunday now in all I did was cry in cry I even cryed so much my eyes hurt,i don't think I can survive school tomorrow in yes I have to go cause of my record in my grades its just I don't think I can handle seeing logan in every class I go to.

NEXT MORNING

''ROCKY WAKE UP''

''Ughhh cece its too early''

''What do you mean you always get up this early''

''Well things change''

''Well you cant just stay in here being all depress because...''

''Don't say it I don't want to here his name''

''Rocky..''

''You know what im going to go brush my teeth now'' I said leaving the room

CECE'S POV

Wow rocky is really bumbed about this breakup I haven't got the chance to talk to logan in see what happed because he went to his aunt's for the weekend maybe its about something stupid they will fix I hope in if they don't I will cause I cant stand to see rocky like this.

LOGAN'S POV

''Logan wake up your late for school''

''Okay dad''

I got up to go take a shower I wanted to miss school so mad I cant handle seeing rocky not with me I miss her so much, that's why I had to go to my aunt's house cause I had to talk to a women about this in they wont laugh when I cry in front of them in yes I cryed about 2 times, I mean it wasn't my fault at least I tried to explain right I mean I always went to my mom about this stuff but she's not here right now in she's not coming back so I have to deal with this on my own.

ROCKY'S POV

AT LOCKER

Well logan was no were to be found think god maybe he's sick. I open my locker to get my books for my next class when something stops me, a picture of me in logan its one of those photo booth pictures that take like 5 at once, I stared at it in till I got to the last pic of us kissing I almost cryed right there but I made my self not to I remember this like it was yesterday

FLASHBACK

''Don't you have to apply for a job''

''Yes but I wanna take you some were''

''Were in the mall?''

''Yes''

''Were''

''Its a surprise close your eyes''

''Okay''

''No peeking''

''Im not'' I laughed

He covered my eyes with his hands in lend me to were ever we was going, we stoped

''Okay open''

''...why are we in a photo booth''

''Cause there romantic''

''How?''

''My mom always said if you really like someone take them to a photo booth to make memories cause you never know we might need it somday''

''Awww that's sweet you took dating lessons with your mom''

''No I didn't''

''Yea you did''

''Okay maybe a little but I was young okay''

I laughed at him as he smiled

''Say cheese'' we smiled at the first flash

''You no I think I would liked your mom''

''I no she would of loved you like I do''

We looked in to each other's eyes in another flash went off

''I love you too''

''I mean we probly would of never met but I would jump through fire to find you''

I blushed a lot that my cheeks started to hurt another flash went off, he kisses me hard against my lips another flash, I smacked my lips back on his as he did the same, gropping my waist. This lasted for a good five minutes, until I pulled apart breathing very heavy.

FLASBACK ENDED

I got distracted form the bell as I felt a tear fall I whaped it away in took the picture down off my locker in walked to class this was going to be a long day.

LOGAN'S POV

I was late but I didn't care I ranned to my third class which was gym, I went to the locker room to change then went to the gym in yes rocky is in there I just have to play it cool.

''So glad you decied to join us logan'' the gym teacher said with everybody looking at me but not rocky

''Yep''

''Take a sit were playing doge ball''

I sat down trying not to look at rocky she didn't look right she had bags under her eyes in her hair was straight in she looked really skinny like she hasn't slept or eatin in days I feel really bad I should talk to her I got up in started to walk to her but the teacher blowed a whistle

''Ok people lets play''

So close

ROCKY POV'S

I stayed strong in didn't look at logan when he came in cause if I did I would of cryed right there. I hated this class cause Ashley is here in she cant help but laugh at me every time she passes me or evil smile I just wanna punch her, I got up when the teacher blowed the whistle I really hated this game it gives people advantage to hit me, she blowed it again that's means the game started everyone started to throw red balls hitting everyone thank god logan was on the other side of me. all of a sudden I got a sharp pain in my back

''Owww''

''Opps sorry'' Ashley said

''Your suppose to hit a person your team''

''I said I was sorry''

''It didn't seem like an accindent''

''Well it was''

''Whatever''

I turned around and focused on the game but then I felt another sharp pain in my left side

''Ok that's it bitch'' I jumped at her in was on top of her in started punching her

Everyone came over in started a crowd the coach kept blowing the whislte

''ROCKY ROCKY STOP'' Logan pulled me off

''Get her of me'' Ashley screamed

''Let go of me'' I said kicking trying to get one more hit in

''Rocky whats gottin in to you'' the coach said

''She kept hitting me with the stupid ball''

''Umm that's what your suppose to do'' some random kid says

''But we were on the same team''

''No we weren't what are you talking about''

''Why are you lying she's lying''

''Rocky report to the office please''

''But she's...''

''Go now''

I ranned out of the gym in slamed the door behind me I was almost to the office when I had to sit down cause my heart was raising I sat by the lockers in cryed in my hands this is the worst day of my life.

LOGAN POV'S

''Can I go check on her''

''Yea see if she got there, okay class laps now''

I ranned out of the gym whats going on with her she's like a different person in its all my fault, I didn't see anyone in the office so I walked back to class, but there he was by her locker crying I couldn't stand to see girls cry escepilly the one I love.

''Rocky''


	11. Chapter 11

LOGAN'S POV

''What'' she said still looking down

''It's me logan''

''What do you want'' she said looking up

''I just wanted to see how are you doing''

''How am I doing what does it look like''

''Well..''

''Don't answer that, im doing mad actually I cant even sleep or eat without in your asking me how im doing''

''Rocky..''

''No don't just let me talk you don't know what you did your making my life hell I didn't like you logan I loved you in you cheated in now I feel like you never cared'' she cryed in cryed

''Rocky im sorry in I didn't cheat on you I swear she kissed me''

''You could of pushed her away''

''You just came in at the wrong time''

''I just been depress all this time''

''I no that now but if it makes you feel any better I cryed 2 times''

She laughed

''There's that smile I wanted to see''

''Can we be friends''

I felt hurt ''Umm sure now lets go get you some food you look really thin''

We got up in I hugged her in I missed that fruity smell of her hair

1 WEEK LATER

ROCKY'S POV

I felt a lot better with me in logan as friends me in cece in logan go every where together now for the past week weve been to the movies the beach, studying in more in it's not weird at all were just friends in I like it that way I still love him but I don't think he's ready for us to get back in to a relationship right now, but for now all im worrying about is the elections im running for president in so far no ones running anagist me so I have this in the bag. I was putting up signs for the election.

I reached to paste the sign up on the hallway wall

''Need any help''

''Umm yea cece hand me the tape''

''Here''

''Thanks''

''Soo you in logan are taking this prez thing really serously''

''What do you mean''

''I mean he's nominated to be president too''

''Umm no he's not''

''Yes he is he's putting poster's up across the hall''

''Cece why didn't you tell me he was running''

''I thought you knew''

''Well I didn't I will be right back you tape this side''

I walked down the hall I saw logan hanging up posters

''What do you think your doing''

''Putting up posters what are you doing''

''Ok logan stop trying to be funny why are you running for president?''

''Cause I think its a good oppurtuniy in I will give the school better choices in all that other stuff'' he said coming down from the latter

''See you don't even know what it is''

''Well im running in there's nothing you can do about it''

''Yes there is cause im going to win'' I said getting closer to his face

''Oh really'' lit bit closer

''...Yes really so may the best man in women win'' we shook hands I laughed in walked away

LOGAN'S POV

Well things are starting to look up in plus im running for president in it's going to be fun cause I can spend more time with rocky in she's the only one running anagist me. I still love her but I don't think she wants a relationship right now but at least I spent more time with her now I like it this way there's just no kissing envoled.

PRESIDENT MEETING

''So have you know you guys are running for the president election in your the only ones which is really stupid to me you guys will have to write a speech in speak in front of the school in they vote put in to a little box then we add it up at the end of the day we tell you in of course the president decides who the vice president is which will be like the president's assient so good luck to the both of you the speech will be due I 4 days''

''Wow I didn't know we had to make speech in talk in front of the school''

''Yep now you no''

''Wow now im really not going to win'' logan said

''Listen don't sike your self out...how about I help you with your speech''

''Rocky you cant do both''

''Sure I can''

''Thanks'' I said hugging her

''Well lets get started''

For the next few days me an rocky have been together working on our speeches just like old times

ROCKY'S POV

3 DAYS LATER SPEECH DAY

''Listen to me you can do this don't be scared''

''Look rocky if I don't win I just want you to no that what ever happens thanks for helping me''

''WITH OUR FIRST CANIDATE LOGAN'' The speaker said

''Well go there calling you''

''Thanks for...ever thing''

''LOGAN''

''Go there calling you''

Before he went he kissed me for a short time then left I didn't want it to end but it had too we haven't kissed like in ages I smiled to myself.

END OF THE DAY

''WELL I GEUSS YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS MOMENT YOUR PERSIDENT IS...LOGAN'' everyone cheered

I felt kinda sad of sad but im happy for him, he went up in front of the class in said a few words

''Well thank you guys for voting for me but I really want to think rocky blue, rocky come up here''

''Ummm thanks''

''In also my new vp''

''Really''

''Really''

We shook hands In looked at each other he yanked my arm gently he grabbed a hold of me, I leaned in and kissed him softly at wrapped my arms around her neck and deepened it as he grabbed a hold of my waist. Everybody said awwww in the background. We pulled a way in smiled we finally were happy again.

CECE'S POV

Yes now I can stop going with them every were they go it's like I was just a tag along it took them long enough I just hope nothing gets in there way this time

WELL TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IN IM SORRY I UPDATED LATE I WASNT HOME IN MY COMPUTER WASNT WOROKING WERE I WAS IN TELLL WHAT TO DO NEXT WITH THIS STORY IM RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS SO I HOPED YOU ENJOYED THE 2 OF THE CHAPTERS.


	12. Chapter 12

LOGAN'S POV

I was so happy me in rocky got back together, It was a Wednesday night and I got off work around six, and headed over to Rocky's. Tonight was movie night and we would always bring over snacks, and blankets. It's been 2 weeks in we have been doing this its kind of like a routine now, You're probably thinking why we have a load of blankets when we can just use Rocky's bed, but Rocky and I thought of a pretty creative idea. Instead of laying on the bed she and I built a fort made out of blankets..it turned out to look great.

After looking through a pile of movies we chose The Grown Ups. It was actually one of Ty's movies and I have to say..he has a good taste in giggled at a particular scene from the movie, while she sat in between my legs. She was the most cutest and beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life. People might look at Rocky and describe her as an average person, but to me she was unique.

''Stop staring I think your eyes are going to pop out." She teased.

"It's not my fault my girlfriend has a gorgeous face." I said

''Awww stop''

''Its true''

''My hair is everywhere and i'm wearing sweatpants, I don't think it's that attractive."

"Rocky, no matter what you look like I still think you look beautiful." I whispered sincerely, giving her a soft kiss behind his ear.

She smiled and her eyes fluttered closed at the contact, as I stroked her arm.

"Your so sweet..how did I end up so lucky." She leaned her head on my shoulder.

"I should be asking myself that. It's been a while since I been with someone."

"Why?" She curiously asked.

"I don't know. After our break up I felt like shit in now I feel like I never wanna lose you again...'' My voice trailed off as my eyes caught hers, making me fall for even more.

"I knew I had to have you."

"Now you do, are you happy?"

I smiled down at her and nodded, intertwining our hands.

"Good, so you won't get mad if I did this." She grabbed a pillow from beside her and whacked me on the side of my head. I just stood there, causing her to laugh.

"Nah, I don't think I love you that much." I grabbed a pillow too and hit her back.

''Ow ow logan that hurt ow''

''Im so sorry rocky are you ok...''

''Haha you really fell for that'' she hit me again

''Oh now your going to get it come here''

She tried to run away I cought up to her

''You cant get away from me that fast'' she smiled

"Kiss me." I told her.

''Why so eager logan'' she laughed at me

''I just love your lips to much''

Her lips soon met mines and I immediately melted into it, gently lowering her down. Rocky's hands cupped my face and my hands wrapped around her waist, as the kiss got a bit more passionate. It was the best kiss I ever had in my life. When she suddenly pulled away, I whimpered.

"You're amazing.." She said, looking at me in awe.

I tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, and kissed her lips.

"So are you.."

CECE'S POV

Me in rocky were suppose to hang out last night but she was with logan doing who knows what but I need her im so bored lately maybe I need a boyfriend but every boy I end up interested in to they end up being jerks I really need rocky right now

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

''Who is it''

''Guther''

Why is he here, I open the door

''Yes guther what do you want''

''Umm im here for Flynn''

''For what''

''For his tuba lesson''

''You know how to play the tuba''

''Yea''

''More like yea right''

''I have you no baybee I have many talents be sides dancing''

''Good I think I thought it was only being crazy''

''Haha very funny cece''

''Yea it wasn't a joke'' I said smiling

''What ever were's Flynn?''

''He's not here I geuss he forgot about it''

''Ughhh In now I have no plans...what are you up too''

''Nothing''

''O I thought you would be with rocky''

''Nope she has a boyfriend now that mean no cece time''

''O yea that logan kid that's brother right''

''Yep''

''Wow you really have no one'' he laughed

''Hey what about you only have tinka in barley that cause she spend so much time with tie all the time lately''

''Well true but I still have her but I think she has a crush on him''

''More like they both like each other''

''Well as long as she's happy im ok''

''Are you at least happy''

''..Well yea I just feel lonely sometimes you no with no one around''

''Same as me Im just so use to having rocky around im starting to miss her you know''

''Wow we finally have something in common''

''Yea in all this time I thought I would never like you''

''...You like me?''

''Ummm well...''

''MOM IM HOME'' Flynn came in

''Flynn there you are ready for your lesson''

''Yea com on guther in my room''

They walked out of the room In to Flynn's room I couldn't help but be confused about the qeutsion guther asked me did I like him maybe I did but I known guther sence we were 10 but were 15 now maybe I do have a crush on guther.

GUTHER'S POV

I think cece just said she has a crush on me well I have had a crush on her sence we were 10 it may seem like I bully her sometimes in make fun of her but that's only because I really liked her well maybe have a chance with her.


	13. Chapter 13

ROCKY'S POV

For the first time in months I have felt like I was the luckiest person in the world, right now I was at cece's/logan's house in were studying for our algebra test well trying to.

''Stop logan we need to study'' kissing me on the cheek

''I know but your so beatuifull''

''Well thanks but logan we have to study''

I tried to go back to studying but logan keapted kissing me on the cheek in I couldn't help but kiss back, I turned my head in I started kissing him, I love kissing him because it feels like magic, like no one can sperate us and no one ever will. The kiss started to turn a little more passionate, okay a lot more passionate in till...

''Really guys in my own house'' cece said

''Umm its my house too''

''What ever you guys are really annoying me now a days''

''Well maybe if you would get a boyfriend...'' I said

''You no what that's not even fair I happen to have a date tomorrow''

''With who yourself'' logan said in started laughing I looked at him

''What logan ment was with who''

''That cute new guy blane''

''Omg really he is cute how did you guys meet...''

''Umm rocky im still here'' logan said

''Aww looks like someone's jealious'' cece said

''Shut up''

''Its ok baby I think your way cuter'' I said giving him a pec on the lips

''Ewww im going to go be fore I puke''

''Were yea going''

''Off to the mall'' she said opening the door

''Bye''

''Bye'' she closed the door behind her

''So were was we'' he said leaning foward

''Studying for algebra''

''Right''

NEXT AFTERNOON

CECE'S POV

Wow I cant belive my first date with blane is today I haven't been out with a guy in months im a little rusty but sence rockys coming over that means she can help me pick an oufit well at least try too.

''Hey hey hey''

''Umm rocky you were suppose to be here 10 min, ago''

''Well sorry I had homework to finish'' she said getting a water out of the frige

''Well come on before..''

''Hey babe'' logan said walking out of the room

''That happens'' then they started to make out in front of me ''UMM ROCKY LET'S GO'' I said pulling her away

''Cece that was rude I haven't seen logan in an hour''

''Well you promised so lets get started you can see logan after you help me ok''

''Ok''

1 HOUR LATER

KNOCK KNOCK

''Ill get it'' logan said

''Hi im blane is cece here?''

''Yea come in she's getting ready now have a seat''

''Soo blane why do you like my sister?''

''...she's funny, cute, has a pretty laugh in don't make me go on about her great body...''

''Ok to much info, CECE GET OUT HERE YOUR DATE IS HERE!''

''COMING''

''How do I look rocky''

''You look great now go your date is waiting''

''OK'' I left the room in went in the living room ''Hi blane ready to go''

''Umm yea'' he grabed his coat then we left

''You too have fun'' logan said

LOGAN'S POV

Me in rocky were sitting on the coach making out when things started to get more intence she started unbuttoning my shirt

''Rocky what are you doing''

''What's it look like I want to take it to the next level with you''

''Really''

''Yes''

''Are you sure cause you no you don't...''

''Im sure''

We went back to kissing when we got interrupted I knew we should of went to her house

''Hi you guys'' cece said entering the house

We jumped back from each other in I started buttoning my shirt back up

''...Hi cece how was your date''

''It was so great I think me in blane are going to work out well im beat im going to bed good night''

''Good night'' rocky said getting up to go home

''Were you going''

''Home im tired too''

''But how about you sleep in my room with me''

''Ok''

I lead her to my room I was beat to tomorrow was Saturday in I was glad it was the weekend in I cant belive rocky wanted to go to the next level reach means sex im not going to rush her I no its a big deal for some guys but not me I don't wanna rush what ever makes rocky happy im happy.

FEW DAY'S LATER

CECE'S POV

Me in blane have been on dates for a while now in I was starting to fall for him at first it was just to get guther out of my head but now it's for the right reason's he asked me his girlfriend yesterday after school in the courtyard in I was so happy he did. So I cece jones officially have a boyfriend now

ROCKY'S POV

Im so glad cece is finally happy with some one its like she's been craving this for weeks or months doesn't matter but I hope this guy does not screw up like the other guys did.

AT SCHOOL

''So how about we do a double date at the beach'' cece said

''Noo too sunny pick another''

''Umm... how about the movies''

''Yea great idea how about this...friday''

''What's this friday'' logan said walking up to us in giving me a peck on the lips

''Double date''

''O yea I cant belive he kept you around he must really like you'' he said laughing I turned around an elbowed him

''Haha funny logan but he actually likes me'' cece said

''Well we gotta go to our next class k catch you later''

''KK bye''

CECE POV'S

Sence I had study hall next period I just stayed in the courtyard I just think blane is not like the other guys he's sweet in nice in funny he's all a girl could ask for.

''Well isn't it the brave in powerful cece''

''Guther how nice to see you''

''Your acting nice today tell me whats going on in your life'' he said sitting down

''Well I have you know I have a boyfriend now''

''Really'' he said looking down

''Yep''

''So does this mean we cant hang out sometime''

''No it just means I was just telling you''

''Oh so what are you doing this friday''

''Well I kinda have a date''

''So what it really means you wont have time for me''

''...no no you can come''

''But wont I intrude''

''No rocky in logan, and deuce in dana are coming''

''So I have to bring a date''

''Well you can if you want too''

''Well ill see what I can do catch up with you later cece'' he said walking away

''Bye''

I really hope he doesn't bring a date I cant stand seeing him with some one else I mean I do have a bf now in I shouldn't be worrying about another guy but what can I say I still have feelings for him so why did I ever go out with blane? Im so confused

'


	14. Chapter 14

CECE'S POV

''CECE ROCKY LETS GO EVERY ONE'S HERE IN WERE GONNA MISS THE TRAIN'' logan shouted

''Coming''

I was so nervous in I don't even know why my palms were sweaty

''Cece are you ok you look kind of pail''

''Yea in fine lets go''

We walked out of the room ready to go when we heard a knock on the door

''Ill get it'' logan said

''Logan?''

''Ashley what are you doing here''

''Well I have a date''

''What's guther doing here'' Deuce said

''Cece invited me''

''Are you kidding me she hates you what did you do beg her to death'' deuce started laughing

''...Yep''

''What is she doing here?'' rocky said

''Umm guther you didn't say they were going to be here''

''Well I didn't think it mattered''

''In it doesn't so lets go every one'' cece said walking out the door

Rock cought up to me

''Why did you invite guther?''

''Cause he said he didn't have any plans''

''When did you even talk to guther''

''Yesterday I was just being nice ok''

''Sence when are you nice to guther...is there something you need to tell me?''

''No rocky what's with the qeutions''

''Just asking''

''Im just happy ok''

''Just tell me why you would invite ashley''

''I didn't invite her guther didn't want be alone so he came with her''

''Oh well keep her away from me or ill...''

''Got it don't let her no were near you an logan'' I said in went to blane

ASHLEY'S POV

''Guther you no rocky is like my enemy right''

''No I thought you guys were friends''

''Ewww no she stole my ex-boyfriend''

''I thought you tried to steal logan in then your plan back fired''

''Whatever in I though you like cece''

''...umm no why would you think that..'''

''Cause it's so ovibous they way you look at her''

''So if you help me I will help you''

''What do you mean?''

''I will help you get cece if you help me get logan''

''What no im not willing to rist my friendship with cece to get her she's going to hate me did you forget that rocky is her bestfriend''

''So it's like a bet you help me I help you ok''

''I will have to thank about it for now its no so don't get your hopes up''

My plan was working out smoothly even though I just made it up now they think there so in love now just wait till the end of the night she's going to wish I never came in to her life, the train stoped finally were at the movie time to start my plan.

ROCKY'S POV

''Really you guys picked a chick flick'' logan said

''What the titanic is a classic in it's in 3d''

''It's still for girls''

''Have you ever watched it before''

''...Well no but...''

''Then shut up cause your going to love it I can ersure you''

''Why is that?''

''You will have to find out''

I wrapped my arms around his neck he leaned down to kiss me he placed his hands on her waist.

''Ok you two were not even in the movie yet, can you at least wait in till the lights are off so I wont puke in this dress please in thank you'' cece said walking hand in hand with blane laughing

''Sure thing cece'' I laughed in walked in the theater

GUTHER'S POV

''So have you thought about the plan?''

''No''

''Well why not?"

"Cause I cant break them up look at them'' I turned to them they were laughing, and kissing, in having a good time

''Well you can try''

''No ok I can get cece on my own ok''

''KK what ever'' she walked away

I went into the theater in looked for seats everyone was in one row I was right by cece on the left in blane on other side I was on cece's side in rocky and logan on blane's side already making out see I couldn't break them up if I tried in deuce in dana at the end.

THE MOVIE STARTED IN THE LIGHTS WENT DARKER

CECE'S POV

I hope guther isn't mad at me I mean he shouldn't right it's not like we were ever together In he never said he liked me so why am I freaking out about this, I looked at him then turned away. Then I felt some one's hand on my thigh first I thought it was blane but then I looked up in smiled at him but his hand wasn't there then I turned the other way it was guther's I was going to say something but he was rubbing againist my leg what was I suppose to say. So I just looked at him in mouthed what are you doing he just smiled in kepted his hand there, I didn't know what to do so I did what any other girl would do.

''Hey blane''

''Yea''

''Im going to the bathroom''

''Ok''

''Be right back'' I smiled in walked out the theater

I just stood out of the theater breathing really fast In thinking what am I doing

''Hey cece are you ok''

''Am I ok does it look like im ok why would you do that to me guther''

''Cece im sorry I thought...''

''Why would you do that on my date with my boyfriend I mean why''

''Cece...''

''No you no what that was just wrong on so many levels I mean really''

''Cece listen...''

''No listen why did you even come here I mean really...''

He grabbed onto my face and pulled me down into a hard kiss, I kissed back but it felt wrong maybe because I have a boyfriend

''Guther no we cant...'' I pulled away

''Why not''

''Yea why not cece'' we both turned around to see Ashley


	15. Chapter 15

CECE'S POV

''Well, well, well look what we have here...''

''Look Ashley it's not what it looks like...'' I said

''I don't belive you at all, all ready wow this is some dirt I have on you now cece''

''No ash really she's telling the truth im the one...''

''You no what you were suppose to help me but I geuss you started the bet by yourself''

''What's she talking about guther?'' I said

''Oh he didn't tell you he wanted to make a bet he would help me get logan in I would help him get you''

''No cece she's lying she's the one who tried to make the bet then I said no''

''O really why would I agreed to come on a date with you?''

''Cause you never liked me you just wanted to use me to get to logan''

''No im over him he's with rocky now'' she turned to me ''listen cece if I really made up that plan would I be out here or in there?''

''I geuss in there''

''Don't listen to her cece''

''Im sorry guther'' I ranned back in to the movie

I didn't know what to belive I am so confused I like blane in at the same time guther in I feel like I can trust blane but not guther. I sat back down in my sit in acted like nothing happen.

''Hey what took you so long?"

''Long line for the bathroom'' I said in smiled

''O you missed half of the movie I could of conferted you on the sad parts'' Blane said grabbing my hand

''My loss''

We both went back to the movie I turned my head in I could feel a tear fall from the other side of my face in it wasn't because of the movie I looked at rocky in logan they look like there having a good time if only I had a relationship like them.

ROCKY'S POV

''See I told you would cry'' I said walking in to the train to go back home

''I told you I wasn't crying I had some thing in my eye''

''Yea right''

''Look ok why didn't she scoot over there was a lot of room on that wooden thingy''

''I no right that's what I said'' I laughed

''I no if it was you in me I would of did that to''

''But I would of scooted over''

''Yea but what if there was no room''

''I don't care if we sink together as long as I am with you''

''Aww babe come here'' He gave me a peck on the lips

''How do you think cece in blane are doing?'' he turned around to see cece in blane holding hands in talking

''Fine I geuss why?''

''It's just she doesn't look happy''

''What are you talking about they look fine she's smiling''

''Yea but im her best friend I no a difference between fake in real smiling''

''Well maybe you have it wrong''

''Yea maybe'' I said looking at them

''Listen look at me you know if there's something wrong with her she would tell you''

''Yea your right''

ASHLEY'S POV

Wow I didn't even see that coming now I have dirt on cece now she can help me to get logan in if she refuses I blow her secret but I might do any way if she agrees , they don't how easy they made it for me.

AT SCHOOL THE NEXT DAY

I saw cece sitting at a table in the courtyard here's my chance

''Cece how are you''

''Go away''

''Why so down friend''

''Your not my friend in I just wanna be alone so leave''

''Ok but be for I go I wanted to ask you something well more as tell''

''Ok what''

''I want you to help me get logan''

''Are you crazy rocky's my best friend what makes you think I would do that for you''

''Ah see right there you forgot that I have dirt on you in remember you have bf or did you forget''

''You wouldn't''

''Yea I would so you do what I say or I tell your secret, so here's my number text me when if your going to do it or not'' I handed her a small piece of paper

''Good bye for now''

''Your so evil''

''Omg thanks'' I walked away

CECE'S POV

I cant belive that little bitch black mailed me I don't know what im going to do I don't want to loss my bf. I screamed in put my head in my hands in starting crying im screwed.

''Umm cece are you ok''

''Go away who ever you are'' I looked up to see guther I forgot he had study hall to ''Go away''

''Listen cece im...''

''I don't have time for this I have to go'' I pushed past him

I couldn't deal with him right now

LOGAN'S POV

''BABE''

''YEA''

''ARE YOU ALMOST READY WERE GOING TO MISS THE TRIAN''

Me in rocky are going dancing which I don't know why cause I hate it in I don't know how to dance

''This would be a lot easyer if I had car'' she came out with a strapless blue dress

''Yea but you don't even take driver ed besides how can I look at you in that if your driving''

''Easy just look''

''But you would get distracted''

''How?'' He leaned over and kissed me softly on the lips, pulling away with a smile on my face

''That's how''

''Ok we can do this on the train lets go im so excited to dance with you''

''Why you no I cant dance''

''So it will be fun to see you try'' I said walking out of the door

''Hey that's not funny''

''Oww''

''Im so sorry I told you im not a good dancer''

''No it's ok''

''No it's not I steped on your foot five times''

''So practice makes perfect''

Suddenly the song change to really really slow

''Ok take it really slow this time''

''Ok''

I started dancing slowly with her in my arms all I could smell is her strawberry shampoo

''You know what this reminds me of?''

''What''

''Our first date''

''O yea the all white party''

''Yep''

''You remember that but not the moves I tought you''

''Well yea cause it was speial''

''Really''

''Yea your my everthing rocky'' she smiled at me

I leaned closer to her and kissed her lightly, pulling away to flash a smile.

CECE'S POV

I cant do this any more I need to decide I don't wanna lose my bf but at the same time I might lose rocky wait maybe she wont find out

FROM CECE

Hey this is cece if I do this will rocky know about it? TO ASHLEY

FROM ASHLEY

No of course not is that a yes? TO CECE

FROM CECE

Yea im in. TO ASHLEY

FROM ASHLEY

;) ;) TO CECE


	16. Chapter 16

ASHLEY'S POV

Well my plan is an action man this is going to be good, In to start off my plan I will start by throwing a huge party in you know what happens a party's sex, drugs, and more in I know just the job cece will do.

ROCKY'S POV

There's something going on with cece she's been acting really weird lately I mean she should be happy that she has a boyfriend now right so why is she acting so different?, well the first thing I notice different about her was at school today at lunch.

''Hey cece you want to go shopping later?''

''No thanks''

''Why not?''

''I...have...uhhh...homework''

''Sence when do you do homework cece?''

''Sence...blane told me that it's better to do it''

''Really he told you to do homework''

''Yep is there a problem with that''

''No but no one's ever got you to do homework ever not even your mom''

''Well maybe I want to start now ok!''

''O ok''

''Rocky you basically called me dumb''

''No I didn't I was just asking...''

''You no what it's good I have to go any way'' she got up to leave

''Wait cece im sorry...'' I went after her

I really wasn't calling her dumb I was just asking the only time she does her homework is when I make her or some one does it for her I wasn't trying to be mean I was just curious, I was trying to catch up with her but a voice disracted me.

''WELL HELLO EVERYONE I JUST WANTED TO TELL YOU THAT IM HAVING A PARTY ON SATURDAY AT MY HOUSE IN YOUR ALL INVTED I WIL POST ON MY FACE RANGE IN YOU CAN GET ALL THE INFO THERE SO I HOPE YOU ALL COME'' Ashley said

She's having a party why no one likes her well I least I think no one likes her I mean come on she's evil in every one can see it

''So rocky are you coming to my party?'

''Your inviting me?''

''Yea''

''Why''

''Cause this is my way of saying sorry''

''...O really''

''Yea of course''

''Can I bring logan?''

''Sure in cece''

''Ok well thanks''

''No problem'' she smiled in walked away

Something seems fishy I mean really she's evil why would she want me to go to her party...Maybe she's changed

LOGAN'S POV

I was sitting at the lunch table in the courtyard doing my homework when I saw Ashley talking to cece form far away I wonder what there talking about I thought they hated each other, I was trying to get a closer look when rocky sat right of the view.

''Babe im so confused cece's acting weird she's also mad at me cause I kind of called her stupid..''

''Rocky slow down''

''Then I got invited to asley's party out of no were I mean she hates me...''

''Wait rewind you got invited were?''

''To Ashley's party ughhh keep up'' she hit me on my side

''Oww why did she invite you she basically hates us both''

''That's what I said she said it's because she is sorry''

''...well maybe she is''

''...You really think so''

''It's hard to belive but some people can change''

''yea your right so do want to go to the party''

''Yea I think it will be fun''

''With me right''

I smiled in gave her a kiss ''Yes with you''

CECE'S POV

ASHLEY'S HOUSE BEFORE THE PARTY

''Look I don't think I can this ashley''

''Why not''

''Cause im putting my friend ship on the line with rocky''

''Ok if you want every one to know your dirty secret then I will...''

''Ok ok I can do it''

''That's more like it now help me decorate''

I cant belive I blow off rocky to come here I didn't tell her of course I told her im going shopping in I was having a bad day which I kind of was. Well at least blane came early with me to he's so sweet.

''Hey cece need any help?'' blane said

''No I got it thanks''

''Are you feeling ok you seem out of it these days''

''Nope im ok just tired form school you no''

''Yea I know what you mean well im gonna go put up some more drinks for the party'' gave me a kiss then walked away

Am I that bad that people can notice im acting weird well I need to try to change that I don't want any one finding out about this I mean never not only it ruin my rep but it will ruin my hole life too.

FEW HOURS LATER

LOGAN'S POV

''Wow there's a lot of people here''

''I no right''

''Hey I thought cece was coming?''

''She said she would meet me here''

Who knew she had so many friends we could hear music from the inside already she proubly paid them to come, we entered the house I could feel the vibration in the speakers that's how loud it was with me in rocky trying to sqeeze through every one we were trying to find cece but we she was no were to be found.

''Were is she?'' rocky asked

CECE'S POV

''Cece come here, ok so here's the plan, you find rocky in logan in give them both drinks I will spike one of them there's going to be a blue cup in a red cup the red cup is going to be spiked so hand that to logan in the plan will work it's way through''

''So when you mean spiked you mean druged right?''

''Yep but it wears off in less then 3 hours''

''...OK''

''Good blue not spiked red is spiked don't forget''

''Ok'' she handed me both cups

I walked out to the crowd of people I looked for rocky wow there turned out to be a lot of people

''Yooo cece over here''

''There you guys are I have been looking for you guys''

''Same with us, why do you have two cups in your hand?''

''...There for you two'' I handed the blue cup to rocky in the other to logan

''Is there an alcohol in this?'' logan asked

''No I just had some in I asked ashley''

''Wait you saw her?''

''Yea...when I came n with blane a few seconds ago''

''Oh were is blane''

''He's some were I will go find him be right back'' I walked away that went well

NO ONE'S POV

''So did you hand him the right drink'' Ashley said

''Yes I did'' cece said

''Good now it will only take a few min. till its effect''

''...Wait what's the effect''

''You know the usual dizziness, throwing up, hulutionations, sweating, and more blah blah blah you no''

''No I don no you didn't tell me about this''

''Well I thought you knew what drugs were''

''I know what they are it's just I didn't know it had all those effects''

''He will be fine''

''Are you sure in all he is my brother in I don't want...''

''Listen cece I have to go mingle ok I will talk to you later''

LOGAN'S POV

''Are you ok''

''Yea umm I just don't feel so well''

''You no we can stop dancing if that's what it is''

''No it's not that im fine''

What's going on with me I feel different I mean it's like im picturing my world is spinning in I feel like im going to puke

''Logan do you want to sit down''

''No im fine rocky'' I tried to keep dancing but I losed my balance I almost it the ground but rocky cought me

''Ok you are going to sit down'' she sat me down on the coach ''Stay right here ok im going to get you some water ok''

''Ok''

She left for about a few seconds I had already puked in an ice bucket 3 times

''Baby are you ok''

''Yea um fine''

''Here drink this'' she gave me a bottle of water

''Thanks''

ROCKY'S POV

I don't know what's going on with logan it's like he became sick n now he's acting crazy right now he's dancing all around in acting a full

''COME DANCE WITH ME SWEETIE PIE'' He grabbed my hand

''Logan I think we need to go home''

''NO DONT RUIN THE FUN PARTY POOPER''

''Logan your acting different''

''YEA DUHH IM ACTING FUN LIKE YOU SHOULD BE DOING SO COME DANCE''

''No im taking you home''

''YOUR NO FUN'' He said pushing me gently

I dialed my mom's number

''HEY MOM''

''Yea honey how's the party''

''IT'S NOT GOOD I NEED YOU TO COME PICK ME UP I THINK SOMEONE GAVE LOGAN ALCOHAL PLEASE COME GET ME''

''OK im on my way just stay put''

''OK''

''It's ok logan im going to get you help''

''YAYY NOW DANCE''

This was the worst night ever

ASHLEY'S POV

I hope my plan is working out so far I looked around oh no I saw rocky in logan walking out of the door going home no non no no this is the plan were's cece

CECE'S POV

TO Rocky

Im getting a ride from blanes dad. from cece

Form rocky

Ok me in logan are going to the hospital he's acting really weird. To cece

To rocky

Wit what! I hope he's ok :0. from cece

From rocky

He will be but have a great time at the party girly ;) ;). to cece

Oh no what have I done im a terrible best friend an a terrible sister.

LOGAN'S POV

I don't no were I am my head really hurts in I feel really sick what happen last night I only remember one thing in that's...

''Well I see your finally up mr. hunter''

''Wait were am i''

''Your in a hospital''

''Why did I bump my head on something at he party or something I mean I have been seeing weird things all night...''

''No logan you didn't bump your head you got your stomach pumped last night your very lucky to be alive''

I was speechless


	17. Chapter 17

LOGAN'S POV

I couldn't believe it I almost died, my dad is going to kill me I mean all I remember is rocky telling me to drink this oh no don't tell me she no it couldn't be she's my girlfriend she wouldn't do that would she?

''Well hay you sleepy head''

''Hey rocky'' I said with an angry voice

''What's wrong o your proubly worried about your dad finding ot well I got my mom to say that you just fell in hit your hit when you were dancing'' she laughed

''So you think t's funny''

''Well yea it's kind of a joke member you can't dance''

''No not about that''

''Well what's it...''

''Your the one who drugged me''

''WAIT WHAT HOW COULD YOU THINK THAT''

''Cause I remember you handing me a drink''

''Yea it was water cause you weren't feeling well''

''I mean I thought you loved me why would you do that to me'' I started to cry

''Logan stop''

''No rocky im going to need you to leave''

''But babe...''

''No just stop... apparently im... not your babe anymore''

I looked at her one more time before I turned around in my hospital bed I mean it could only be her right?

ROCKY'S POV

I cant breath I run out of the hospital not even bothering to call my mom to pick me up I run all the way home. Im exhausted but I still run any way I feel so hurt in butrade I mean I would never do that to logan I love him why would he think that. This time im not going home to just sit in the dark in cry im going to be a new rocky sense he doesn't believe me I will become a girl that he never wanted to see a bad ass.

CECE'S POV

I cant take this guilt anymore maybe I should just tell rocky the hole story in she will maybe understand I least I hope she at least considerers it I mean I know she likes logan but there together now in an in love. I went to my locker to get my English book out in rocky was no were to be found, but all off a sudden I heard this boy yell out is that a new girl, I turned around to see rocky wearing a black dress that was obviously to short heels that were to long in her hair was straight it's never straight whasts happen to her. She grabbed a random boy that was just standing there in started making out with him in logan was coming this way. You should of saw the hurt in his eyes when he saw her with him... what is going on?

''Rocky I need to talk to you'' she didn't move she just stayed there in make out with the boy

I went to logan to ask him what was going on

''Ummm logan what's going on?''

''What do you mean im fine it's a normal day''

''Yea right now tell me''

''Didn't you here me in rocky broke up''

''What why''

''Cause she drugged me...at the party''

''Wait what no logan I don't think...''

''No I no she did that's the only thing I really remember her handing me a drink''

''But that doesn't mean...''

''Are you sticking up for her I mean really did she tell you that she didn't''

''No''

''Well then she did it''

''Shes heart broken''

''She doesn't look heart broken to me'' he said pointing at rocky still kissing the boy

''Well I have to go to lunch I cant stand to see this'' he said in walked away I walked to rocky in she was done with her little show cause logan was gone

''Hey red''

''What are you doing? no wait what are you wearing?''

''O you don't like my outfit''

''No cause it's not you why are you doing this?''

''You no what logan is gone in he's never coming back im my life in its not even my fault so I decided to change to get him back''

''But rocky that's not going to get him back just talk to him''

''I tried to but he's all rapped in this I gave him drugs thing''

''...O''

''...So what did you wanna tell me''

''...ummm why is your hair straight?''

''It's part of my new look duhhh''

I laughed a little I didnt want to seem like I was hiding something but really I was I need to tel herbut I don't know how

GYM CLASS

ROCKY'S POV

I walked in the gym looking high in mighty like I was stronger then everyone but really I wasn't in I hated that well I least still have a little nice rock left. I sat down on the bleachers like everyone else waiting for the teacher to come out in trying not to look at logan o man did he look hot today snap out of it rocky I need to stay strong.

''OK GUYS PARTNER UP WERE DOING SOME EXCERCISING''

Everbody had a partner but I couldn't see any other person o wait logan is left but I don't know if I can handle my self around him.

''Umm miss I don't have a partner''

''O logan doesn't either go with him''

''...Ok''

I walked over to him ''Hi''

''Lets just get this over with''

''Yea sure''

LOGAN'S POV

I think im about to die rocky is exercising right in front of me in she has on really short shorts in I just want to do things to her right now but I cant she drugged me in I almost died

''Umm your turn''

''Yea yea right''

''Daydreaming all ready logan'' she smiled

''Must be''

''It's pretty early for that I wonder who your daydreaming about''

''Well its not you, you no sense were not going out anymore'' her face turned I guess that was a little mean

''OK PEOPLE GOOD JOB HIT THE LOCKER ROOMS THATS IT FOR TODAY'' everybody started leaving but I pulled a side rocky to talk to her

''Rocky im sorry about today I didn't mean to...''

''Its ok I mean it true right''

''Well some of it is I mean I think of you all the time is just im a little mad that were not together you no''

''Yea I no'' she started to walk away

''Wait rocky''

''What logan I said...'' I pulled her up too I tucked my hand under her chin to have her look at me. I can't stand losing eye contact with her. I rapped my hands around her then kissed her I just couldn't take it anymore I cant live with out her there I said I need her in mu life ok, as we continued to kiss I started to touch her butt in she begin to moan I mean trust me I wanted to go further but really in a gym I mean I our first time to be special so I stopped it before it got to far.

''So im guessing you missed me''

''Yea way to much'' she smiled

''But I still don't know what to think about the drugs though''

''Logan I swear to god I didn't drug you I would never...''

''I no that now I just want to no who did it to me''

''An were going to find out too''

''How''

''I don't no yet but we will figure it out''

''Ok'' I took her hand in gave her one last kiss before we went to the locker room

ASHLEY'S POV

''I no right''

''Well thanks you guys'' I was walking to the restroom with a couple of friends

''Did you see rocky today can you say SLUT'' we all laughed

''I no but I heard her in logan broke up''

''Really'' I said

''Yep''

''Now you can go for it ashley''

''Yea'' we continued walking but something stopped me I saw two people in a gym

''Hey you guys check this out'' I said

We all got close to the window it was logan in rocky in they were making out in he was touching all over her

''I guess the rumor was false''

''Yea she may have him but her so called best friend she wont have her for long'' I said walking away angry


	18. Chapter 18

JUST SAYING THAT THE END OF THIS STORY IS RATED M FOR LOGAN IN ROCKY SO YEA SO IF YOU DONT LIKE IT DONT READ IT MY COUSIN ACTULLLAY DID IT FRO ME CAUSE I CANT WRITE A RATED M STORY SO YEA ENJOY.

LOGAN'S POV

''Hi big brother geuss what I heard''

''What''

''That you in rocky are back on''

''Were did you here that''

''What it's not true''

''No it's true but we haven't told anyone anything how did you find out''

''Just know I have people to tell me''

''Rocky told you didn't she''

''Yep''

''Thought so, but now that she didn't do the drug thing I have to figure out who did it''

''Really why are you still looking for the person you in rocky got back together so what's the point''

''Cause it doesn't matter I thought it was my own girlfriend in I was so wrong to think that so I have to find the person if only I could remember.''

''Ok what ever you say, but here'' she handed me a box

''What's this'' I looked in the box it was full of condom's

''It's for you know you two''

FLASHBACK

AT THE PARTY

''Why do you have two cups in your hand'' rocky said

''It for you two'' cece said

FLASHBACK ENDED

I cant believe it's her my own sister who did it Im freaking out right now but I got to stay calm I have to tell rocky first.

''I no it's kind a weird to give you those but I have been seeing you in rocky more intimate so it's just in case''

''Yea thanks I guess''

''Well I have to go im getting a manny pettie'' she walked out of the house

This is bad really bad

ROCKY'S POV

I was studying at home when someone knocked on my door, I opened the door to find Ashley there what is she doing here

''Well hi rocky''

''Umm hi''

''So how are you doing today can I come in''

''Yea sure in yea come in'' I pended the door more wider she came in

''So I just wanted to say you look nice in I loved your new look the other day in..''

''OK what do you really want in no one liked my new look they said I looked like a slut so what''

''O im just trying to calm you be fore you here the news''

''What news''

''The news im going to tell you''

''Well spit it out''

''Well... I just want you to know that tried to tell her that it was wrong cause she told me that she as going to do It in I was like isn't that kind of harsh in she's like know cause she's not spending enough time with you in...''

''Ashley just tell me''

''Cece is the one who put drugs in Logan's drink''

Wait what did she just say did say my best friend almost killed my boyfriend no she wouldn't do that would she?

''No she wouldn't do that''

''Well she did in she did it right in front of me''

''So if she did it in front of you why dint you stop her''

''I tried but she told me that he did it before in he would be fine in I still said no don't do it but she wouldn't listen.''

''Your lying why would I believe you ''

''You no your right why would you I mean I am the one who invited you to the party then I wasn't the one who gave you the cups did I'' Ashley said walking to the door in opening it in she was making a lot of sense

''Well I no she wouldn't do that''

''just think about it rocky'' she closed the door behind her

I mean I don't believe her of course she's said tat she change but she could have a little evil an her im not stupid to actually think that my best friend would drug my boyfriend which is her brother.

TWO DAYS LATER

LOGAN'S POV

Me in rocky were making out in the courtyard right now but I had this rage to pull away cause I still haven't told her about the flashback in I needed to get this off of my chest like right now or it would come out the wrong way.

I pulled away ''Rocky I have to tell you something'' she pulled me back into a long kiss

''Cant it wait I really want your lips'' she pulled my collar in kissed me again but I pulled away again

''No this is really important''

''Ok what sense you don't want to kiss me''

''O its not that I think acting really hot right now but there's something I've been keeping from you''

''Is it bad''

''Well kind of''

''Your scaring me just tell me''

''...I had a flashback that cece gave the drink before anyone in I think she did it''

''Really you too''

''Wait what are you talking about''

''Well Ashley came over my house in said the same thing''

''She did''

''Yea but there's no way cece would do that in I cant believe you of all people would think that in she's your own sister''

''Look she was the last one...''

''Yea remember the time you thought I did it'' I put my head down slowly

''Yea but I realized that you would never do that''

''Ok then why would you blame your own sister''

I said quiet she has a point

''Yea that's what I thought I have to go'' she got up in walked away

''WAIT ROCKY IM SORRY'' she was already gone

She's upset now I mean she does make sense in I did blame her maybe I was just having a day dream when I thought it was a flashback In I got it mixed up

CECE'S POV

I was putting stuff in my locker when Ashley past me in gave me an evil smile I mean she wouldn't try anything right we had a deal in she said she would keep that deal. Rocky was headed this way she had her md face on I wonder whats wrong now I mean I no that logan in her love each other but they fight a lot well break up In get back together a lot I mean.

''Hi rocky wass up look I think I might go too the mall to get...''

''DID YOU DRUG LOGAN!''

I was speechless I couldn't even move

''WELL DID YOU'' people started to crowd even logan was there

''Of...course not why would you think that''

''YOUR LYING''

''Listen rocky im sorry but you need to know...''

''NO I DONT WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING FROM YOU , YOU ALMOST KILLED MY BOYFRIEND WHINH IS YOUR BROTHER'' She begin to cry

''Rocky im...''

''NO DONT EVER TALk TO ME AGAIN I HATE YOU...HOW COULD YOU'' she raned in logan went after her

The crowd disappeared I cant believe Ashley told what am I going to do I don't have anyone any more

LOGAN'S POV

''Rocky you know I hate it when you cry'' we were in our supply closet were we would make out at sometimes

''I cant help it that I just found out that my exbest friend tried to kill you''

''Maybe there's more to the story that your not listening too maybe...''

''Are you sticking up for her''

''No im just...''

''Then good cause it doesn't matter you should be mad too''

''I am''

I just couldn't wrap my head around it at first I thought it was possible but now I no cece would do it I no cece is a lot of things but mean she's not

''Come here rocky'' she sat up in walked in to my arms

''I love you so much'' she said

''I love too'' I grabbed her chin in kissed her soft in sweet in added a little tough she started grabbing my hair in pulling it to deepen the kiss, I pushed her against the wall gently in picked her up by her hips in she wrapped her legs around me, I started rubbing against her leg in she moaned I started kissing her neck then went back to kissing her. She pulled away

''You really no how to get a girl happy'' I put her behind her ear in gave her a peck on the lips

''Yep cause your my girl'' she smiled then we went back to kissing

ROCKY'S POV

Even though I was really mad right now all I was really thinking about is logan he makes me feel like I have no worries at all he started to pull my skirt down in I didn't really care I was just stuck in the moment of him kissing my neck in moaning then he pulled my underwear down

''I no you don't want our first time to be an a closet so m just going to relax you''

''What are you going to do''

''You will see'' he whispered in my ear, then all of a sudden I felt something touch me in go inside me

''This will make you feel better'' he whispered

With one of his fingers he pushed in an out I just started moaning like crazy he covered my mouth with his other hand so no one could here me then he started going faster in I couldn't control my self I was having my first orgasm, after 10 min. he took his fingers out then started rubbing me.

''Did you like that''

''Umm yea''

I couldn't believe that logan just fingered me in I felt a hole lot better well some I could say but im still mad at cece we may never be friends again.


	19. Chapter 19

ROCKY'S POV

''Logan stop'' I said laughing

Me in logan were in his room playing around but trying to watch a movie but not really paying attention cause he kept tickling me cause I wouldn't give him a kiss

''You got to give me a kiss first''

''Omg no you can go with 3 min without getting any of these lips''

''Ok then you choose the hard way then''

He started tickling me even more in it hurt but I needed to win

CECE'S POV

I cant be here in this house all I could here was rocky and Logan laughing in the other room in usually she's over here but we haven't been talking or looking at each other for the past week but she come's over here everyday just for Logan either they're studying which is making out or watching a movie which is kissing or ready to go a date which is also kissing yea they kiss every time im here like the other day I had to go to the kitchen for a drink so I was almost to the kitchen when I heard moaning an my mom an Logan's dad was on a date in Flynn was at his friends house I mean really in my living room really rocky im not saying they were having sex im just saying that what ever they were doing rocky was liking it. But any ways it's going to be awkward cause were all having dinner to night with the hole family an that means I have to have dinner with some one who hates me right now in proubly wont ever talk to me ever again.

''He cece can you go tell rocky in Logan that dinner is ready welled ordered'' my said coming in my room

''Umm sure'' I walked out of my room in went in to Logan's room

''Hey umm Logan my mom said...ewwwww'' they both were making out in his hands were all over her

''REALLY CECE YOU NEED TO LEARN HOW TO KNOCK I WILL BE OUT IN A MIN.'' Logan said he pushed me out of the room in slammed the door in my face

Wow there getting more intense I just thought she would tell me first o wait were not friends anymore I almost forgot.

LOGAN'S POV

''Im sorry rocky I didn't know she was coming in an...''

''It's ok logan you don't have to apologize every time she comes in on us it's still her house you know''

''I no it's just I no you guys are going through this fight...''

''Logan I said it's fine so just drop it okay''

''Yea sorry for asking''

''Look at me'' she came up to me In grabbed my cheek '' I no im fighting with cece in I may never be friends with her again but right im not going to lose you either ok''

''Yea but if you two only talk to her maybe...''

''Logan cant you drop it im with you in im not sad im happy to be with you in that's all I need right now'' she gave me a peck on the lips

''Yea im happy too'' she walked out of the room to the bathroom

I was happy but I could see that rocky was sad inside but trying not to show it I really am liking all the making out in stuff but sometimes I can tell she's feeling sad.

''TIME FOR DINNER EVERYONE''

Now here's were the real show begins to start

5 MINUTES LATER

Were all just sitting there at the table just staring in eating not saying anything it was like when me in Rocky's first footsie contest we had like before we started dating but she's the one who would start up the conversation but things have changed a lot in cece in rocky weren't even looking at each other , well it's my turn to stop the silence.

''So how was your day at the fire station dad?''

''It was good in how was you day at school?''

''Same old same old in I got an B- on my algebra quiz''

''That's great logan''

''Yea it's all because of rocky's teaching of course'' I said putting my hand on her thigh in smiled in she smiled back

''Well mom I got an A on my spelling quiz'' Flynn said

''Good job flynnie im so proud of you''

''Well this is a waste of my time'' cece mumbled

''That's rude thing to say cece'' cece's mom said

''How is it a waste of time'' rocky said crossing her arms I still had my hand on her thigh in I looked at her meaning what are ou doing don cause a scene.

''Well one I don't wanna be here in front of your face in two I like one first option better''

''Oh now your making fun of my face now''

''Umm yea kinda of no I mean yes''

''Last time I checked people seem to like my face''

''Like who my step brother he has a ugly face too''

''CECE STOP'' cece's mom said

''You no what that's it'' rocky got up in put her fork down in was ready to jump over the table nut I grabbed her in cece's mom grabbed cece

''What's going on with you too'' Flynn said

''That's what Id like to know'' my dad said

''I just hate her I don't want see her'' rocky said

''Same here'' cece said

''You guys don't mean that, you guys are bestfriends''

''Ok settle down logan go take rocky in your room in talk to her while I talk to cece''

''Ok'' I walked rocky to the room

CECE'S POV

''Cece tell me whats going on now'' my mom said

''Ok... but brace... your self its... a long story''

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK I JUST TRYED TO PUT IN A LITLE DRAME WITH CECE IN ROCKY BUT THEY WILL BE FRIENDS AGAIN SOON BUT YEA IM JUST COIMG UP WITH ALL OF THESE IDEA'S FROM SCHOOL IN MY LIFE AND I TRY TO WRITE AS MANY CHAPTER'S AS I CAN IN IM SORRY IF THERE WAS ALOT OF RATED M STUFF IN THE LAST CHAPER LIKE I SIAD MY COUSIN WROTE IT SO YEA ENJOY


	20. Chapter 20

LOGAN'S POV

I mean I usually love girl fights but this one looks like it's never going to end I mean it's like it never ends in till I stop it like now.

''YOU NO WHAT YOU DONT EVEN UNDERSTAND'' Cece said

''OH I DONT UNDERSTAND YOU TRIED TO KILL MY BOYFRIEND'' Rocky said

''Girls girls girls stop'' they both turned around

''Stay out of this Logan'' cece said

''Look ok you guys have been best friends sense you guys were little you shouldn't be fighting''

''Logan you should be mad she almost killed you''

''Look I was mad at first but I couldn't see cece doing that to me I mean she's a lot of things but I know cece would never be that mean to do that to me''

''Heyyyyy'' cece said

''So your on her side''

''No it's just I don't think she would do that''

''Ok cece if I don't know everything then tell me''

''...Umm...''

''See I knew she wouldn't...''

''Ok I will start form the movie...'' cece said

ROCKY'S POV

''Wow you like guther'' Logan said

''That's not the point''

I just sat there saying nothing first I cant believe guther likes cece in she likes him back but just to keep a secret she did all of this

''So rocky I told you she had a an explanation now you guys can...''

''You did all this because you liked guther in you didn't want any one to know''

''Well...''

''Im your best friend why didn't you tell me I would been there right by your side''

''I no but it wasn't that easy Ashley was black mailing me''

''Yea but you still could of told me''

''Im sorry rocky...''

''Yea im sorry too'' I walked out in on to the window up to my house I couldn't be here any more I mean she could of confronted her I could of stud by her side cause that's what best friends are for.

LOGAN'S POV

''You do know you could of told her right''

''At the time I wasn't thinking in im sorry''

''For what''

''I almost killed you''

''It's ok your getting enough punishment right now from your mom in rocky''

''Yea I deserve it''

''I for give you I mean im fine in that's all that matters''

''Yea I no''

''Well I got to go see if my girlfriend is ok'' I said getting up in walking to the door

''You guys are getting more you no''

''What do mean''

''You act like I haven't herd you too moaning every time I come in the room''

''By the way we haven't had sex yet''

''Well you can still use your anniversary gift you no''

''Yea I no'' I said leaving

''I just cant believe her why wouldn't she tell me I mean I would have yelled or anything''

''I think she was just scared''

Me and rocky were laying on her bed on opposite sides, my head was on the opposite side of hers.

''I mean I get that but im her best friend...'' I looked at her

''So you guys are friends now''

''Well I guess I forgive her but as long as she doesn't try to kill my boyfriend again'' she said turning her head to me ''I would miss you to much''

''Well im not going any where so you wont have too'' I looked in to her eyes in gave her a peck on the lips

''Well lets go make something to eat im starving'' she got up in left the room with me behind her im so glad that this feud is over now we can all breath in relax in focuse on winter vacation that's coming soon in I have no idea what im getting rocky but I can worry about that later. And our 6th month anniversary is coming up im proubly going to need cece's help on this one.

ROCKY'S POV

''So how about this?''

''Nope to long''

Me and cece were at the mall getting me a dress for my anniversary date to night in I was a little bit nervous but I don't no why we have been on a lot of dates but this one is more important, and it has been 2 weeks sense the hole feud with me in cece in we were over it in now we know that Ashley cant be trusted, you can say that things were going back to normal now all I have to do is focuse on this date in he wont even tell me were we are going I hate when he does that.

''How bout this one''

''Ewww really green is not your color'' I gave her a look

''Really I mean I've tried on almost every dress in this store''

''Well you to keep looking for the right one I mean its your anniversary you got to look good''

''Logan says I look good in every thing''

''Yea I no but still you have to get the perfect dress''

''Ughhhh ok ill keep looking'' I went back to the dressing station

I mean I think I look good in green well it's not my best color but if I don't find a dress that's what I would have to get, why is it so hard to get the perfect dress now.

''Can I help you with something miss'' the worker said

''Umm yes im looking for something that's really pretty but not that dressy but a dress that will say wow when you come in to the room''

''Omg I have the perfect dress for you but you have to keep quit I just don't give out dresses to anyone but you seem nice so follow me'' she whispered ''In my name is Stacy by the way''

''Well ok Stacy'' we walked behind the conter in to this room

''So what do you think?'' I looked

''It's...it's perfect'' ( . #subtitle)

LOGAN'S POV

Im so nervous my palms are so sweaty for some reason I have to make this night really speaial in it wil be I just have to knock on her door first. I knocked on the door all I could hear was cece's voice in running.

''COMING'' Cece said she opened the door seconds later

''Come in Logan have a seat''

''Why are you acting so weird''

''Well she's not ready yet''

''OK ill wait''

''Just brace your self you might want to stay in your seat for this''

''Is she going to be that beautiful''

''Yep''

''CECE COME IN HERE'' Rocky said

''COMING'' She walked to rocky's room

I waited on the coach for ten min. rubbing my hands together I was still nervous, but the door opened to rocky's door in cece came out first then rocky I was just sitting there not saying a thing cause I couldn't she was so gorgeous in that dress I was just speechless.

''Umm logan yea she's hot we get it now lets go so I can take a picture'' cece said

''Oh... yea sorry'' I got behind rocky in wrapped my hands around her in my chin in her shoulder

''O say cheese''

''You look so hot'' I whispered in her ear

''Ok one more..'' cece said

''Thanks'' rocky said

I kissed her on the neck then she turned around in kissed me on the lips but not for very long

''Ok people no you guys can do that on your on time logan take me a picture with rocky''

''Ok say cheese''

''Ok you kids have fun but not to much fun'' we said heading out the door ''I mean it''

AT THE RETAURANT

''No you didn't in you lived'' she laughed

''Yep I mean its not that bad''

''You jumping off your roof on your trampoline in just breaking your arm you have to be lucky''

''Well it broke in 8 places''

''Ouch what did your parents say when you did it''

''Well my dad wasn't home but mom was pissed I got grounded for 2 weeks''

''Wow how old were you?''

''9 but it was worth it to see my mom laugh at me''

''She laughed at you''

''Yep then she cried then she got mad at me then hugged me in told me not to do it again cause I could of gotten really hurt''

''Looks like your mom had mood swings''

''Yea she did she was pregnant''

''Omg really so you have a brother or sister''

''Well yea I would had one''

''What do you mean''

''She had miscarriage''

''Im so sorry''

''Its ok''

''What happed''

''When she was diagnosed with cancer the baby died a long the way''

''Logan im so sorry''

''Yea she said if it was a girl she would name her Amy In if it was a boy James''

''You no I really like those names''

''I do too I would always say someday when we have our kids would name them that''

''We''

''Of course we I love you rocky''

She smiled ''I love you too'' she gave me a peck on the lips

''So are you ready for my next surprise''

''There's another surprise''

''Of course''

''Well ok lets go''

ROCKY'S POV

''Yes the beach''

''I knew you would like it''

''RAISE YOU TO THE WATER'' I ranned away from him

''Hey you got a head start''

He ran catching up to me in grabbing me by my waist in picking me up putting me on his shoulders spinning me around, putting me down in falling on the ground together with him on top of me

''I win'' I said laughing

''You cheated'' he said getting off of me in now were facing each other

''No, look at the sunset'' I said turning towards the water ''Its so pretty''

''Like you''

''I no right'' I said laughing

''You no rocky I just wanted to say this has been the best 7 months of my life I mean we had our ups in downs but the best''

''Aww really''

''Of course''

''Come here'' he came over in smashed his lips against mines in added tough in put his hand on my leg, in things started getting heated, next thing I had m shirt off

''Are you sure''

''Yea''

This night was the best date we ever been on


	21. Chapter 21

ROCKY'S POV

''YOU WHAT''

''We had sex already''

''No i heard you it's just your 15 rocky''

''Well it just kind of happen''

''When?''

''Our last date''

''Wow so...how was it?''

''Really cece i really don't want to get in to details but i will say...''

''Ok never mind im grossed out already''

''Haha i knew you would crack at any minute''

''i cant believe my little rocky's a women now'' cece started to hug me

We were sitting in cece's living room watching scary movies like we do every Sunday Logan in his dad in cece's mom went out grocery shopping in the conversation just came up we were just both asking random questions in she asked was i still a virgin i i said no in she needed the hole story,it's been 3 weeks sense me i Logan first had sex in i didn't really feel any different but people say you do well i guess im different.

We are watching Mama in it's really disturbing to me it's kind of scary kind of confusing, we were eating popcorn waiting for the best part to come on you know some one goes in to a room opens the door... all of a sudden the door opened to cece's house in the women on the tv screamed

''Ahhhhhhhh!'' both me an cece screamed

''Hey come down it's just us'' cece's mom said

''Mom you gave me a heart attack'' cece's said turning on the lights

''Well it's not my fault you two scare easily'' she said putting up the grocery's

''Hi beautiful'' logan said coming up to me giving me a peck on the lips

''Hey''

''So sense it's Christmas break you get to stay here every day except Christmas of course right?''

''Well i will have to ask my parents but yea i guess so yea''

''Good cause we need some alone time'' he said kissing me again

''I love you''

''Love you too'' i said

LOGAN'S POV

It is Christmas break in im so happy im away from all the drama in it's just me in rocky i love her so much, even though we still have the Christmas dance coming up i still want to give her a present that she will never forget. It's been weeks sense me in rocky have had you know i plan to do it again when she's ready i not going to pressure her in to anything. Our school gets 3 weeks off for the break in thats enough time for me in rocky to have time alone.

''So did you in cece go shopping for the dance this weekend'' i said sitting by her on the coach

''Not yet but we will be but i haven't even got a date yet it seems like no one has asked me yet'' she said laughing

''Oh really well Rocky Blue will you do me the honor of going to the dance with me?''

''Of course finally someone has asked me'' we both laughed

''So is cece going with anyone?''

''Nope i don't think so she's been trying to look for some one though even if the proper way is for a boy to ask her''

''Don't tell me...''

''Yep she's going to be with us come Logan she has no one to go with''

''But its our night rocky iv'e never been to a school dance with you''

''Or cece so it's a win win so please for me'' not the puppy dog face

''...OK but she cant be around us all night''

''Deal''

She gave me a peck on the lips

CECE'S POV

AT THE MALL

''So cece did you find a date to the dance yet'' rocky said

''Nope good thing i have you in Logan all night to keep me company''

''See about that me in Logan sorta want to be alone...''

''You mean Logan oh how i hate my selfish stepbrother''

''It's just it's are first dance together''

''I get it rocky i'd probably do the same thing'' i said looking in a mirror at my dress

Yayy now i have to be alone at dance happy me i mean why did logan have to be so selfish i cant hang out with them fine i wont may be it's for the best who am i kidding i have never been alone at a school dance some one always ended up asking me.

''Cece''

''Ummm...yea rocky''

''What do you think?''

''Wow rocky amazing were did you find that dress?''

''I think in this row right here'' she pointed to the rack of dresses''

I was looking for dresses when i herd a cry for help in the dressing room i ran to see what it was

''Help help cece''

It was rocky in she was n the floor in blood was every where in she was holding her ankle in i think i see a bone GROSS

''SOMEONE HELP, Its going to be ok rocky just hold on''

* * *

''What happen!'' logan said running in to the ER

''She's fine she just broke her ankle''

''How?''

''She was trying to get the dress that was hung up in she just slipped in fell''

''Thank god she's ok''

''Her parents just left to go get her food so we will be out of here in no time''

''Can i see her''

''Yea go right a head''

LOGAN'S POV

''Baby are you ok''

''Yea im ok but my foot hurts''

''I can see that'' i smiled

''The doctors said that im going to have to wear this thing for about 6 weeks'' she said pointing to her cast

''At least your ok''

''Yea they didn't give me the paper cast so i get to walk on this one but keep it elevated. But what are we going to do about the dance?''

''We can still go if you want to''

SORRY I HAVE NOT BEEN WRITING BUT I HAVE BEEN REALLY BUSY WITH HIGH SCHOOL IN CHEERLENDING IN ALL THAT GOOD STUFF SO I POSTED THIS LONG CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS IN I WILL FINISH THIS STORY IN THE PRON DRESSES ARE ON MY PROFILE SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT MORE DRAME TO COME ENJOY!


	22. Chapter 22

ROCKY'S POV

It was finally summer and i was ready for the best summer ever. Me and cece have been planning on to go on a trip with the whole family in we have all decided that we should go to Hawaii for the summer in all of us go in a group after we finally got the family to say yes we already started packing in i was so excited for this first trip with logan. In though i messed up our first school dance with breaking my leg we end up not going but this i not going , nothing can get in our way or so i thought...

''Wake up, cece cece'' she bounced up at once

''What''

''Class is over''

She looked around in saw that we were the only ones in class. We got up from our desk in headed out the class room.

''Have a great summer rocky'' mr. scrub said

''You too''

''What about me your not going to miss me'' she smiled

''...Oh yea you to cece just go i don't want to see you this summer in summer school''

''Oh don't worry you wont'' we walked out of class laughing

''Are you excited for the trip?'' i said

''Yea as long as you don't break your leg an mess up this hole trip''

''Hey that was seven months ago''

''So doesn't mean you wont do it again''

''Well im determined to not get hurt cause this is me in logans first trip''

''What ever im going to be tanning so i wont see you to love birds all the time'

''Were not even that lovey dovey all the time''

''Yea you are more like...''

''Hey beautiful'' logan said grabbing me in kissing me with so much passion i thought i was going to lose my balance in this happens every time i kiss him even though we have been dating for so long it still happens.

''My point'' cece said with me pulling away

''Hey this doesn't happen everyday''

''O yes it does actually it happens every 20 mins.''

''NO it...'' logan grabbed my face in started kissing me again

''Yea im going to go be fore i puke up my lunch'' she walked away

CECE'S POV

I hope i dont have to deal with them all summer a couple who cant keep there hands off of each other for one second i mean i happy for rocky its just im started to think that im never going to have what she haves i think i have a little green monster that's creeping up in im not talking about what comes in your nose when your sick im talking about when you cant have something that some one else's have that i want.

I walked to my locker to empty it out when some one called my name

''Cece''

''Hi guther''

''So i haven't seen you in a while how have you been?''

''Good i guess i mean the fact i keep seeing rocky in logan make out every where im not fine but other then that iv been good''

''I know what you mean i just saw them they must really like each other''

''Yea they do''

There was an awkward silence

''So i heard you were going to Hawaii for the summer''

''Yea i am the hole family actually''

''Yea well your going to see me there to''

''Really your going with who?''

''You''

''What?''

''Sense Ty wants Tinka to go i have to go with her''

''Oh yea that's right more couples''

''Yep well i have to go empty out my locker so see yea''

''Yea see yea'' he walked away

Some part of me was happy that he was coming in some wasn't its just me in guther really ended on a bad note in maybe on this trip we can fix it in just be good friends like i wanted it to be. At least im not the only one whose not going with someone.

* * *

Nobody's pov

"Cece come on all of us are waiting'' rocky said

''Wait i have to pack all my items that i cant live without''

''I told you to pack yesterday''

''Says the girl who packed 6 months ago''

''O just hurry up would yea''

''What is taking cece so long?'' flynn said

''She's packing the things she cant live with out''

''Well tell her to hurry up we are stopping for ice cream in i need my ice cream'' i laughed as flynn walked out of the living room

I started picking up my bags when someone creeped up behiad me in wrapped there arms around me

''Guess who"

"Flynn, no ryan cecrest''

''Nope guess again''

''Ty"

"Its me silly'' i turned around to see my wonderful boyfriend

''Yea that was my next choice"

''In dont forget im the only one who can hug you like that''

''O really''

''Really''

''What else can you do that nobody else cant?''

''This'' he grabbed me by my hips in smash his lips against mine. His tough suddenly took me by suprise but i liked i, his were moving every where up my body, in my hands were in his hair...

''Really we can go now'' cece said

We jumped away at once

''Cece how long have you been there?''

''Long enough to know that his hands were all over...''

''Ok cece lets just go now'' logan said

''Good idea'' cece said walking out of the living room

''This is going to be a long drive'' rocky said walking behind cece out the door

We all walked out to the car with our suite cases when we saw tinka in guther with this random girl

''Whose she'' cece said meanly

''I have no idea i think she's from my french class''

''Hi rocky'' guther said

''Hey guther whose your friend?''

''O this is Sarah she's... my girlfriend''

''Wow you have a girlfriend we didn't know that... congrats'' cece said with a sad face

''...Thanks''

''Well kids lets get going'' cece's mom said

CECE'S POV

I don't know what to think i mean guther with a girlfriend i mean not that i care it's just im the only one without a someone. I guess the me in guther friend thing is never going to happen in i was kinda looking froward to it in i don't know why.


	23. Chapter 23

CECE'S POV

"Really guther what is wrong with you , you never said anything about bringing someone!''

I was so embarrassed that i was the only one with out any one that's why i was happy that guther was coming but now not so much. We had walked away from the group to get food for everyone even though they delivered so it was kinda of an excuse.

"Well what was i suppose to do come here alone?"

"UMMM i don't know YES!"

''Well im sorry ok i didn't know you would be mad at me for this. And cece" he said grabbing me by my arm in sliding me close "If you have a problem with me in Sarah dating just say so"

"...I don't im just going to be alone in that's why im upset''

"Are you sure?''

"Yes now lets go be fore the food is all gone" i pulled away in started walking ahead

Maybe i was upset about what he said but it seems like he likes her so im not going to get in the middle of things an besides im suppose to be on vacation not drama at school.

LOGAN'S POV

"So what are we going to do first my love?''

"How about the water slide, no the spa, or the...'' rocky said

"You guys could go to the couple's lounge'' Sarah said

"What's that?"

"Its were couples go to do couple things together in stead of trying to pick"

"Well do you want to go rocky"

"Sure but after i want to pick''

''Ok''

"So are you in guther going"

"O guther didn't tell you did you"

"Tell us what?" Rocky faced me with an question look

"That me in guther are really not dating he just brought me cause he didn't want to be alone"

"What!" me in rocky said it together

''Yep so im on my own, well have a great time you too" she walked away

"That's really...''

''Shallow"

"Yea that's the word well lets go sign up for that couple's class"

"Ok"

* * *

NOBODY'S POV

''CECE! WAKE UP BREAKFAST" rocky said yelling at cece to wake up

''Why so early'' cece said

''O get up lazy we have a lot of plans today in your not going to ruin it'' rocky said throwing a pillow at her

''Fine''

As cece finally got out of the bed, everyone sits at the table discussing what were going to do today

''I think we should go to the beach in tan'' cece said

''Umm no we should go broad surfing'' Ty said

''Ohhh i know we can go to the spa in get a deep tissue massage in...'' cece's mom said

''Mom that's for you in cece to do ok the boys wanna to do guy stuff'' Flynn said

''Ok how about this all of the girls go do girl stuff in the boys do what they want''

''Sounds good to me'' guther said''

CECE'S POV

Of course he would say that he just gets on my nerve in he's little girlfriend of his is all perfect she sits around here like she owns everything just yesterday she told me her hole life story...

FLASHBACK

_''SO HOW DID YOU EVEN MEET GUTHER?''_

_''O we met at my dad's restaurant'' _

_''What restaurant?''_

_''Crustys'' _

_''Your dad owns that place''_

_''Yep i get all the free pizza i want''_

_''Wow''_

_''Yea pretty much he gets a lot of money from the place in he really doesn't need it cause he created the candy whtat's it called i forget oh milk duds''_

_''Really''_

_''Yea in you know that house that everybody stops in takes a picture of sometimes''_

_''Yea''_

_''That's my house''_

_''WOW that house is way to big do you have brothers in sisters''_

_''Nope just me''_

_''Great''_

END OF FLASHBACK

She's just so full of herself of course im not jealous of her im Cece Jones im my own person in why would i be of her


End file.
